cumpliendo mi sueño
by angie cullen li
Summary: Isabel siempre habia ayudado A su Familia a luchar por sus sueños, dejando su vida siempre al final, pero en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y al ver que esta sola se da cuenta de que le faltan sus sueños y se Propone cumplirlos en el año que empieza
1. Chapter 1

CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO

CAPITULO 1

POV Bella

No sé cómo pude permitir que me convenciera de venir, este no es mi ambiente, a ya recordé, todo sea por ese mes sin ir de compras con Alice, esa enana supo mi talón de aquiles para convencerme.

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, ya cumplí y ahora me puedo ir a mi casita, quitarme estos estúpidos lentes de contacto y este mini vestido, darme una ducha y ponerme mi pijama, total siempre e recibido el año nuevo así, sola.

Me dirijo a la barra a ver si encuentro a Alice para despedirme pero nada mas no, cuando llego ahí me pongo a buscarla con la mirada por todas partes y al pasar por un ventanal veo una escena que casi me hace llorar, el dueño de la corporación y su familia unidos casi abrazados, sonriendo y derrochando amor, la familia Cullen y Alice esta con ellos y siento un pinchazo de envidia.

Que quien soy, bueno soy Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años y soy secretaria ejecutiva en la corporación Cullen, trabajo para Carlisle Cullen dueño de el imperio mas importante de tecnología robótica y en computadoras.

Hoy es la fiesta de año nuevo de la corporación, tengo 2 años trabajando aquí y nunca he asistido a sus fiestas, pero hoy mi hermanita me convenció de acompañarla prometiendo que estaríamos juntas, pero la muy traidora apenas vio a su novio me abandono.

Falta 1 hora para que se acabe este año y no se que hacer de mi vida, me siento y le digo al barman que me de un tequila doble y de inmediato me lo da, mientras que me lo tomo imágenes de lo que a sido mi vida pasan por mi cabeza y llego a la misma conclusión no tengo vida, no e cumplido mis sueños, ni siquiera los recuerdos, soy la oveja negra de la familia, todos ellos han luchado por los suyos menos yo.

Imágenes de mi familia llegan a mi mente, que donde están, pues mi papa era jefe de policía de Forks, mi pueblo natal, pero falleció trabajando, cuando yo tenía 14 años, mi madre quedo destrozada por lo que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos, no soy la mayor, pero emmet quedo igual de debestado y no hizo gran cosa.

Pero mama se caso hace 2 años con el entrenados de la preparatoria local y se fueron a vivir a Florida, ese había sido el sueño de mama, una casa a la orilla de una hermosa playa y lo consiguió.

Mi querido hermano Emmet actualmente tiene 25 años y cuando tenia 18 le ayude a que se ganara una beca para estudiar en Italia y convertirse en el mejor chef del mundo (según el claro)el cual era su sueño y se fue, pero cuando se graduó nos aviso que debido a que le ofrecieron un buen trabajo se iba a quedar a vivir una temporada allá y de eso ya 6 años atrás.

Mi dulce Alice, es mi melliza, pero no nos parecemos en nada, somos como el agua y el aceite. Ella estudio diseño y actualmente esta tratando de abrir su propia boutique con el apoyo Jasper. Cosa que le estoy muy agradecida por apoyarla.

Yo siempre había querido ser una gran ejecutiva, estudie licenciatura en comercio, pero no la acabe para poder ayudar a Alice a acabar su carrera en la universidad con los pagos y empecé a trabajar como asistente con unos viejos conocidos de papa.

Tenemos gustos muy diferentes pero a pesar de todo siempre hemos sido muy unidas, tanto que cuando me ofrecieron venir a trabajar aquí como secretaria ejecutiva en corporación Cullen aquí en chicago ella se vino a vivir conmigo.

Pero hace año y medio me llevaba de comer a la oficina, cosa rara y se topo en el ascensor con Jasper, que es hijo de mi jefe y empezaron una relación amorosa, según ella era su destino y ella esta casi segura que hoy le pedirá matrimonio y aunque me alegro por ella, eso significa mas soledad para mi.

Así que mientras sigo bebiendo tomo la determinación de que este año nuevo va a ser diferente, ya todos en mi familia tienen lo que querían menos yo, y este año voy a luchar por mis sueños.

Me sacan de mi ensoñación los gritos de todos, al parecer me quede mucho tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos, todos empiezan a contar regresivamente y a agarrar las uvas que los camareros repartieron, el barman me sonríe y me acerca una copa con unas para mi y yo le regreso la sonrisa.

1 minuto…………..

30 segundos…………..

* * *

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO gritaron todos a coro

Y mientras suenan las doce campanadas y en cada una se comen una uva haciendo sus propósitos para el nuevo año, yo lo hago también.

1.- voy a terminar mi carrera.

2.- voy a conseguirme un novio.

3.- voy a dar mi primer beso.

4.- voy a dejar de ser virgen.

5.- voy a disfrutar la vida y empezar a tener vida social.

6.- voy a aceptar que Alice me cambie el look como siempre me lo a pedido y no e aceptado.

7. - voy a cambiar todo mi guardarropa por uno mas moderno de acuerdo a mi edad.

8.- voy a tener un ascenso en el trabajo antes de que se acabe este año.

9.- voy a tratar de ir a visitar a mama como siempre ella a querido y tomar un bronceado.

10,11 y 12 los deje para lo pueda llegar a surgir.

Cuando todos terminan empiezan a abrazarse y desearse lo mejor, justo cuando me dirigía a la puerta para irme a casa, mi falta de equilibrio me hace tropezar y cierro los ojos para no ver el impacto y el oso que haría.

Pero en lugar de el golpe siento como dos musculosos brazos me sujetan por la cintura y cuando levanto mi mirada para agradecerle me encuentro con los mas hermosos y profundos ojos esmeralda en el ser mas guapo y perfecto del universo.

Y empiezo a creer que en verdad este año si va a ser mejor.

* * *

o.k. este capítulo lo escribí hace unos días que se me ocurrió, pero no lo había subido hasta hoy para que coincidiera con la fecha, espero les haiga gustado, espero poder actualizarlo seguido.

Espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión del nuevo fic. y quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO 2010 que lo reciban y lo pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

POV Bella

Un ruido de agua cayendo hizo que abriera los ojos de, me dolia la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas, tarde un momento en darme cuenta de que ese sonido era de la ducha, alguien se estaba duchando en mi baño.

Cuando me senté sentí una corriente de aire que me hizo estremecer, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y eso me asusto, levante rápido la sabana que me cubría y me di cuenta de que estaban manchadas de sangre, del susto me hizo voltear a todas partes y por fin me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, imágenes de la anoche anterior llegaron a mi mente de golpe.

--Flash Back—

Después de que había estado tomando y dándome cuenta de lo patético de mi vida en la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa, me decidí a corregir y tratar de cumplir mis sueños y metas. Me dirigía a la salida cuando por la llegada de año todos estaban gritando y abrazándose, alguien me empujo y estuve a punto de caerme pero un tipo que tenia facha de dios griego me sostuvo.

No se si fue por lo bebida que estaba pero me dispuse a agradecérselo con otra cosa que no eran palabras, me enderece y me lance a sus brazos, nunca lo había visto pero no me importo, el era como un imán para mi.

Nos besamos con pasión y después recuerdo que salimos y me pregunto si traia coche, yo le dije que no y nos subimos a su volvo y me pregunto donde vivia, yo no le conteste y me lance a besarlo otra vez.

El gruño y me correspondió el beso, después nos separamos y el prendió el coche y nos dirigimos a un hotel, desde que bajamos no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, el gerente se apresuro a darnos una llave después de que el muy rápidamente lleno la forma de registro.

Apenas entramos a la habitación el me pego a la puerta y empezó a acariciarme los pechos, yo intente quitarle la camisa pero de lo ebria que estaba no podía, me desespere y se la arranque, el gruño de aprobación e hizo lo mismo con el cierre de mi vestido.

No llevaba corpiño por el modelo de vestido y solo llevaba una tanguita de encaje minúscula que el desgarro rápidamente y yo por mi parte le quite el cinturón y le baje el pantalón y sus bóxers apretados por su tremenda erección.

Me cargo y me llevo a la cama, nos recostamos y nos besamos, estábamos tan excitados que me penetro rápidamente, yo chille de dolor y el se asusto, me pregunto algo que no recuerdo y después de eso fue mas tierno y calmado, se quedo quieto un momento, pero yo no quería que se quedara así, así que empecé a moverme y el enseguida copio mis movimientos,

El besaba y mordía mis pezones, mientras yo lo cabalgaba, hicimos el amor varias veces y en diferentes posiciones.

--Flash Back—

Oí que se serraba la ducha y me asuste, yo nunca había hecho algo así, y no quería enfrentarme al sujeto, que pensaría el de mi, me levante y me apure a vestirme, mi vestido no tenia arreglo, Alice me matara cuando lo vea, me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando una hermosa voz aterciopelada me detuvo.

Ya te vas, no pensabas despedirte acaso gatita (me daba miedo voltearme, así que seguí en mi camino hacia la salida).

El me alcanzo y me detuvo y me volteo a encararlo.

Yo, no sabia que necesitaba despedirme de ti, la pasamos bien pero llego la hora de despedirnos, yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas y me tengo que ir.

No, pero me gustaría volver a verte después, la pase muy bien contigo, no traigo tarjetas de presentación pero permíteme (se dirigió a el buro de la cama y de una hoja con membrete del hotel me anoto unos números).

Ten, este es mi numero háblame en otra ocasión, me gustaría volver a verte (me sonrió torcidamente y juro que me derretí y me daban ganas de lanzarme otra vez a sus brazos).

Bueno yo también ya me voy, tengo un compromiso y se me a hecho tarde (mi cara se descompuso por completo con solo imaginar que iria con otra mujer).

Hey, voy a ver a mis padres, así que quita esa cara, no acostumbro a acostarme con una chica y correr con otra y solo para que sepas no tengo novia ni compromiso alguno (me guiño el ojo).

Me sonroje mucho, como supo lo que pensaba, me dio su saco disculpándose por lo del vestido, le di una sonrisa tímida y salí de la habitación.

Bueno, al menos ya bese a alguien y perdí mi virginidad, ya cumplí con dos de mis propósitos.

* * *

Ya volví, primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y sus buenos deseos para mi abuelita, ya esta un poco mas estable, ya le controlaron la infección que tenia. Ella sufrió un infarto hace un año y desde entonces esta delicada y ahora tuvo un intento de infarto pero del susto no paso gracias a dios. Pero nos tenia preocupados a todos y nos quería tener unos días juntos con ella.

Volviendo al fic, el capitulo es corto pero no quería hacerlos esperar más. Tratare de actualizar hoy o mañana mis otros fics, ya estoy trabajando en ellos, espero sus comentarios acerca del capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

POV Edward

Había tenido un pésimo día, mi vuelo desde Londres se retraso casi dos horas, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta de la compañía, normalmente asisto a la que hacemos a Londres pero ahora toda mi familia estaba en chicago y no podía faltar, se que mama no me lo perdonaría.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto vi que todo estaba muy cambiado, tenía 2 años sin venir A Chicago, desde ese trágico accidente, rápidamente sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos, no quería que mama me viera triste de nuevo, era hora de superarlo y salir adelante, al menos para mi familia así tenía que ser.

Por fin llegue a la fiesta ya eran como las 10:30 de la noche, al primero que me tope fue a mi hermano Jasper, nos abrazamos y me dijo que mama estaba enojada porque pensó que no llegaría, me disculpe enseguida con él para ir a buscar a mis padres.

Cuando los vi estaban con una pareja riendo de algo, mama cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme y llenarme la cara de besos, la verdad la extrañaba mucho, me presento a algunos socios de la empresa que no conocía de ahí y ellos a sus hijas, eso era lo que odiaba de estos eventos, todas las jovencitas se me aventaban encima. Yo no quería una relación por el momento, todavía no me sentía preparado para eso y era lo que la mayoría de ellas buscaba y mas sabiendo mi apeido.

Aun me sentía afectado por lo de Kate, desde que ella falleció hace casi 2 años no había tenido nada con ninguna mujer, nunca me a gustado tener aventuras de una noche y ya. Así que me escabullí por el lugar, algunas personas las conocía cuando iban a Londres a alguna capacitación o a algunos trámites, los saludaba y seguía en lo mío.

Al pasar por el bar me congele, ahí había una hermosa morena de una larga melena color chocolate, iba enfundada en un mini vestido azul que marcaba unas hermosas curvas, y dejaba mucha de su piel blanca cual porcelana al descubierto, me golpe mentalmente, no debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar pero de reojo siempre volteaba a verla, no la perdía de vista, quería ver si alguien la acompañaba, era imposible que una diosa como ella no tuviera acompañante, pero el resto de la velada solo la vi tomando y hablando con el barman, él le sonreía y ella le correspondía las sonrisas, eso me dio celos.

Eso me desconcertó, no sabía que me pasaba, de repente quería que ella conversara conmigo, que sonriera conmigo, me entro un sentimiento posesivo que hace mucho no sentía.

Dieron las doce y todos se abrazaron, iba camino a donde estaban mis padres cuando choque con mi tormento de la noche, ella se iba a caer y enseguida la sujete para que no se golpeara, ante todo siempre tenia que ser un caballero como mama me enseño.

Al momento de que nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo, ella sintió lo mismo porque se estremeció, levanto la mirada y me perdí en unos hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate.

Soy Edward (le dije sonriéndole torcidamente y guiñándole el ojo).

Y yo soy Isabella pero todos me dicen bella (me sonrió y era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto).

Ella se enderezo y pensé que se iría, pero se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso, juro que vi fuegos artificiales con ese beso, la rodee con mis brazos y sentí una fuerza que me atraía a ella, era como si hubiera estado perdido y ella fuera el centro de mi universo que me jalaba en la dirección correcta, era como un imán, una sensación que me llenaba de paz y de otros sentimientos.

Nos besamos con pasión y después de dos años sin sexo quise estar con esta mujer, quería hacerla mía, por primera vez me decidí a no pensar en nada, mi cuerpo y algo en mi interior me gritaba que era lo correcto y entonces como sabia que podíamos dar un espectáculo me separe de ella y la guie hacia la salida, ahorita solo quería perderme en ella y mañana con calma investigaría mas acerca de ella.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento le pregunte si traía coche y ella negó con la cabeza, la lleve a mi volvo que papa se había encargado de que algún empleado lo llevara ahí desde la casa y le pregunte donde vivía, ella no contesto y se abalanzo con hambre hacia mi.

Le correspondí el beso pero luego recordé donde estábamos y gruñí por tener que separarme de ella otra vez, rápidamente prendí el coche y conduje hacia el primer hotel decente que encontré. Le ayude a bajarse del coche y ahora fui yo quien empezó a besarla y ella me acariciaba, entramos al lobby y rápidamente llene la hoja del registro con mis datos, el gerente rápido nos dio una llave y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Apenas entramos a la habitación la pegue a la puerta y empecé a acariciarle los pechos, ella intento quitarme la camisa pero estaba batallando y eso me desespero, iba a ayudarla cuando me la arranco, de mi pecho salió un gruñido de excitación por lo que había hecho y en un movimiento hice lo mismo con su vestido.

Ella no llevaba corpiño supongo que por el modelo de vestido, pero por mi mejor, contemple su cuerpo y ella era perfecta, solo llevaba una tanguita de encaje minúscula a juego con el color del vestido que de inmediato desgarre, ella me empezó a quitar el cinturón y lo que me restaba de ropa, cuando me quito el bóxer la verdad se lo agradecí, ya me quedaba muy pequeño gracias a mi tremenda erección.

La cargue y la lleve a la cama, rápidamente la recosté y me dedique a contemplarla unos momentos, ella se sonrojo y vi que pensaba cubrirse así que me apure y me abalance sobre ella, la bese con pasión y la acaricie toda, la verdad había olvidado lo maravilloso que eran estas sensaciones.

Me sentía tan excitado que la penetre rápidamente, ella chillo y me encajo las uñas en la espalda, me asuste, no podía ser que fuera virgen, pero las lagrimas en sus ojos y la expresión de dolor me lo confirmo. Me quede quieto y me enoje con ella por no habérmelo dicho y a mi por ser tan idiota y salvaje, le pregunte si estaba bien y ella no contesto, pero cuando relajo su expresión de dolor supe que ya había pasado y me dispuse a hacer que olvidara ese dolor y empecé a embestirla suavemente.

Empecé a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja donde también le pedí perdón por bruto, fui bajando por un camino invisible hacia su mandíbula, la bese en los labios y fui bajando hacia su cuello, el cual mordí suavemente, quería marcarla como mía, quería que siempre fuera mía, que solo conmigo experimentara placer y me dispuse a dárselo.

Llegue al valle de sus pechos y me entretuve besando y mordiendo sus pezones, mientras seguía embistiéndola lentamente, ella empezó a copiar mis movimientos y eso me excito mas, empecé a embestirla más rápido y fuerte mientras la acariciaba y besaba toda.

Un rato después estallamos juntos de placer, ella se quedo dormida pero yo quería mas, deje que durmiera mientras la contemplaba toda, después de un rato la desperté llenándola de besos, ahora la coloque sobre mi e hice que me cabalgara, mientras yo le besaba y succionaba sus pezones, de vez en cuando se los mordía suavemente, gritamos de nuevo nuestros nombres al llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

Esa noche hicimos el amor un par de veces mas en intervalos en los que ambos dormíamos. Cuando amaneció pensé que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño, pero basto con sentir la suave cabellera de ella sobre mi pecho para excitarme y saber que todo había sido real, decidí que era mejor una ducha de agua fría para tranquilizarme, ahora quería hablar con ella, quería una relación con ella y necesitaba estar cuerdo y no hormonal para hablar.

Me di una larga ducha para tranquilizarme y reflexionar que haría, cuando salí lo primero que hice fue voltear hacia la cama pero ella no estaba, me asuste y la encontré casi llegando a la puerta arreglándose el vestido.

Ya te vas, no pensabas despedirte acaso gatita (le dije así por tanto arañazo que había descubierto mientras me bañaba).

No contesto y se apresuro a la puerta, pero alcance a sujetarla de los hombros y la voltee para que me encarara.

Yo, no sabía que necesitaba despedirme de ti, la pasamos bien pero llego la hora de despedirnos, yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas y me tengo que ir (se veía nerviosa y estaba sonrojada, se veía adorable, pero no quería que se fuera de mi vida).

No, pero me gustaría volver a verte después, la pase muy bien contigo, no traigo tarjetas de presentación pero permíteme (se me habían acabado las tarjetas y corrí al buro y le apunte mi numero en una hoja del hotel).

Ten, este es mi numero háblame en otra ocasión, me gustaría volver a verte (ella no lo sabia, pero volveríamos a vernos, averiguaría sobre ella aunque fuera en otra parte).

Bueno yo también ya me voy, tengo un compromiso y se me a hecho tarde (mis padres me matarían, anoche ya ni me despedí de ellos ni nada, además en la tarde regresaba a Londres, aunque ahora sabia que volvería y pronto).

Hey, voy a ver a mis padres, así que quita esa cara, no acostumbro a acostarme con una chica y correr con otra y solo para que sepas no tengo novia ni compromiso alguno (había visto que su semblante cambiaba, y si quería algo con ella tenía que dejarle claro que no salía con nadie).

Ella se sonrojo y le di mi saco por lo roto de su vestido y esperando volver a vernos de perdido con la escusa de entregármelo. Pero si había asistido a la fiesta de la empresa tenía que trabajar ahí, y yo investigaría quien era y se que no se volveremos a ver. Ella salió de la habitación y yo lo hice poco tiempo después.

Cuando salí del hotel fui asaltado y se llevaron mi cartera y mi celular, cuando se fue mi asaltante subí a mi volvo y me fui a casa de mis padres.

* * *

o.k. a petición de Ali Cullen hice este POV Edward con el lemon más completo, espero su opinión del capítulo que es muy importante para mi. Ya saben si quieren que me apure a actualizar déjenme muchos comentarios jajajaaa.

Tratare de actualizar al rato amor entre herederos y mis otros fics, doble engaño no hasta que reciba más comentarios. Lo siento, no es un capricho, pero solo así se que les gusta y que quieren que lo continúe, sino pues lo acortare y pronto llegare al final. gracias y nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

POV Bella

De esa magnífica noche de locura había pasado ya una semana, la cual a sido de locura y constantes cambios. Par empezar el lunes después de año nuevo me inscribí por fin en la universidad para acabar mi carrera, conseguí entrar a un curso sabatino para que no me afecte con el trabajo.

Y por fin me tome mis dos semanas de vacaciones en el trabajo para llevar en práctica mis deseos de año nuevo.

Después en la tarde por fin pude ver a Alice, resulta que Jasper se la llevo de sorpresa en su avión privado a florida a pedirle matrimonio en frente de mama para que les diera su bendición. El sabía lo importante que es René para Alice.

Estuvimos una eternidad hablando de los detalles, la había llevado todo el trayecto vendada de ojos, cuando por fin se los descubrió estaban en una playa de florida, mama y Phil estaban ahí y frente a todos se arrodillo y le pidió matrimonio.

La boda seria para dentro 2 meses, sería una boda en todo lo alto como Alice quería, la Sra. Cullen al parecer nos había invitado el fin de semana a su casa para empezar con los detalles, porque según Alice yo tenía que ser su madrina de bodas, yo acepte encantada.

Cuando le dije a Alice sobre mi cambio de look se volvió loca, saltaba y chillaba como si fuera un niño la mañana de navidad y santa le hubiera traído su juguete favorito. Y quedamos de ir al día siguiente a un SPA para relajarnos y empezar con mis nuevos tratamientos de belleza. Al parecer se lo tomo todo muy en serio.

Nos fuimos a dormir hasta tarde haciendo planes, aproveche para decirle de mi cambio de guardarropa y ella se puso a llorar, cuando le pregunte porque me dijo que la vida no podía ser mas perfecta para ella, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida y porque al fin su melliza estaba entrando en el mundo de la moda y el glamor, se limpio una que otra lagrima y me mando a dormir, mañana sería un gran día.

Le dije que exageraba a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y me mando a dormir dándome un beso en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, recordando como últimamente lo hacia la noche de año nuevo, sabía que se llamaba Edward, mas no recordaba su apeido, no me había sentido aun con valor para hablarle, de seguro pensaría que era una cualquiera, y si le llamo ahora hasta una buscona seria, podría decirle que era para entregarle el saco, no, mejor no.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Alice me fue a despertar y me dijo que me pusiera algo cómodo, desayunamos camino al SPA algo ligero y llegamos a tiempo para nuestra cita, en el vestíbulo nos topamos a Tanya, ella era mi mejor amiga y se había unido a mi cambio encantada.

Estuvimos todo el día en tratamientos y Alice y Tanya insistieron en que tenia que aceptar el tratamiento completo, que incluí las depilaciones en general por todo el cuerpo, acepte a regañadientes después de que pusieron su carita de gatito triste.

Salimos ya tarde de ahí, pero la verdad me sentía como nueva, renovada y fresca, las tres estábamos de muy buen humor, pasamos por una pizza para cenar y un par de cervezas y nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento.

Hoy Tanya dormiría con nosotros porque su prometido al parecer había salido de la ciudad, ella se casaba dentro de un mes ya, tenía un año planeando la boda y Alice y yo éramos sus damas de honor junto con sus hermanas.

Al llegar al departamento nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa, ahí afuera de el estaba un hombre musculoso junto con una hermosa rubia que hizo que todo mi ánimo se fuera al piso de lo hermosa que era.

Cuando nos acercamos mas, vimos que también había un par de niños junto a la rubia en un cochecito de bebe, cuando el hombre nos vio corrió y nos abrazo.

Hermanitas, por fin llegan, nos han tenido todo el día esperándolas (Alice y yo estábamos aun en shock viendo al hombre).

Emmet, déjalas que respiren o se van a asfixiar (el nos coloco en el suelo y nos sonrió disculpándose).

Emmy, eres tu, hermano, dios que alegría verte (ahora Alice y yo éramos las que lo abrazábamos y chillábamos).

Cuando nos separamos le presentamos a Tanya, después de saludarla de mano, nos acerco a donde estaba la mujer y los niños.

Hermanitas, es un honor presentarles a mi mujer Rosalie hale (ella nos sonrió y nos dio un abrazo que correspondimos).

Y ellos son Charly y Mary Swan mis hijos (estaba boca abierta, era tía).

Voltee a ver a Alice y vi que estaba igual, pero de repente salto a regañarlo por no avernos avisado y le dijo unas cuantas palabrotas pero se calmo cuando los niños empezaron a llorar, se disculpo y entonces nos percatamos que seguíamos afuera del departamento, así que entramos.

Rosalie nos pidió permiso de usar el baño, al parecer era la hora del baño de los bebes, así que mientras Alice les mostraba el camino al baño, Tanya y yo fuimos a mi habitación a arreglarla para nuestros invitados.

Emmet nos ayudo a mover la cama pegándola a la pared por los bebes, mi cama era una matrimonial por lo que no cabrían todos, así que ahí dormiría Rosalie y los bebes, Tanya y yo acamparíamos en el cuarto de Alice y Emmet dormiría en el sillón de la sala.

Cenamos la pizza y Rosalie se retiro a acostar a los bebes, Tanya también se disculpo y se fue al cuarto de Alice para darnos mas intimidad.

Estuvimos hablando mucho poniéndonos al corriente, al parecer mi hermano nos extrañaba y había juntado un dinero y quería poner un pequeño restaurante aquí en chicago, nos pidió disculpas por habernos abandonado tanto tiempo y nos pusimos a llorar recordando a papa y la falta que nos hacia, el no sabia que mama se había vuelto a casar, pero si era feliz se alegraba por ella.

Nos platico que conoció a Rosalie en la escuela de cocina y se habían ido a vivir juntos apenas 2 años atrás, los bebes tenían 10 meses, y pensaba proponerle matrimonio pronto a Rosalie, apenas echara a andar el restaurante.

Alice le platico de su próxima boda y de su boutique, le dijo que al parecer había un local cerca disponible y que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara.

Yo solo le platique de que me había inscrito de nuevo en la universidad y le hable de mi trabajo, que tenia 2 semanas de vacaciones actualmente y que podría ayudarle para que pronto abriera su restaurante y le haría publicidad en el trabajo.

Me levanto el llanto de un bebe, estaba toda desconcertada pero cuando me despabile bien recordé que era tía y quien lloraba eran mis sobrinos, mire alrededor y sonreí, nos habíamos quedado dormidos platicando y Alice había quedado dormida en el sofá, Emmet y en la alfombra donde nos habíamos quedado platicando.

Volví a oír el llanto del bebe pero mas fuerte, así que me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, Rosalie estaba alimentando a la niña, y al parecer el niño se había levantado de malas.

Te ayudo en algo (ella me vio agradecida y soltó un suspiro).

Si, por favor, es que es tan hambriento como su papa, ya se tomo la mamila y no quiere esperar mientras su hermanita lo hace para que les de su papilla.

No te preocupes, dime donde están y te ayudo (la saque de la pañalera del bebe y se la di).

Cuando acabamos de darles de comer llego Alice y ambas ayudamos a bañarlos y los cambiamos mientras Rosalie lo hacía. Tanya ya se había marchado porque le había hablado su prometido que ya había regresado y la había invitado a almorzar.

Una vez Rosalie termino fue el turno de nosotras de arreglarnos, Emmet seguía como piedra dormido. Cuando estuvimos listas hicimos el almuerzo y fue cuando se levanto Emmet, al parecer seguía igual que cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

Ellos querían buscar un departamento pero Alice y yo no quisimos, les dije que Alice pronto se casaría y me quedaría sola, mejor les propuse que compraran lo necesario y que acondicionaran mi habitación como suya, yo me mudaría con Alice, además así les ayudaría con mis sobrinos cuando pudiera en casa.

Ellos aceptaron y después de almorzar fuimos juntos a el centro comercial, fuimos a varias tiendas de bebes hasta que dimos con las cunas perfectas, se transformaban en camas conforme el bebe fuera creciendo, también compramos otros muebles para los bebes, conseguimos que nos los llevaran a las 6 de la tarde a la casa, gracias a una llamada de Jasper a la tienda.

Después fuimos a una mueblería y Emmet compro una cama mas grande, pero esa la entregarían hasta dentro de una semana que llegara, ya que la que querían no había en existencia en la tienda. Pasamos al súper mercado a comprar pañales y algunos víveres para la semana y nos fuimos a el departamento porque ya era casi la hora de la entrega.

Llegamos a tiempo para recibirlos y después de que se marcharan Emmet y nosotras le ayudamos a armar las cunas mientras Rosalie dormía a los bebes.

Pospusimos mi cambio de look para el fin de semana para que ellos se instalaran bien, Rosalie dijo que también ella me ayudaría con sus consejos, que mientras estudiaba para chef, trabajo como modelo y sabe mucho sobre el asunto de la moda.

* * *

o.k. aquí les dejo este capítulo, la verdad iba a manejar el cambio de look en este capítulo pero ya no tuve tiempo, es día de reyes aquí en México y a mis hijos les trajeron unos triciclos y me hicieron que los llevara al parque.

Espero sus comentarios, ya llegaron Emmet y rose, ya se sabe lo de la boda de Alice, para el próximo escribiré el cambio de look. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han puesto la historia en favoritos y las alarmas también, y sobre todo a las que se toman las molestias de escribir su comentario.

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo de doble engaño, tratare de terminarlo para al rato, máximo mañana porque mi hermana va a traer la rosca de reyes apenas para el convivio y tengo que estar con mis hijos y familia.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

POV Bella

Los días transcurrieron muy rápidamente, entre adaptar el departamento para sus nuevos inquilinos y las idas a la mansión cullen para organizar la boda de Alice.

Ya conocía a la Sra. cullen cuando iba a la empresa, pero nunca había convivido tanto con ella como ahora, insistió que la llamara Esme y se porto de maravilla, quedo fascinada con los mellizos de Rosalie cuando ella empezó a ir a ayudarnos.

Mis queridas hermanas (porque ya consideraba a rose una) y Tanya me habían llevado a hacerme un cambio radical, aun no puedo creer que haiga dejado que lo hicieran.

--Flash Back—

El sábado temprano me levantaron saltando en mi cama literalmente, no me dejaron ni desayunar ni nada, fui arrasada por un huracán Alice hacia la salida mientras Rosalie le dejaba instrucciones a Emmet de cómo cuidar a los mellizos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Tanya ahí nos esperaba, me llevaron a un salón de belleza y me dejaron en manos de Fanny para que me cambiara el look, le dieron ideas que no me dejaron escuchar y se marcharon alegando ir a desayunar las muy malditas que no me dejaron a mi hacerlo.

Me llevo a un cuarto donde no había espejos y se sentó en una computadora, me tomo una foto con su web cámara y me pidió que lo esperara tantito ojeando una revista, no se que tanto movía en la computadora y luego sonriéndome me llevo a otra habitación también sin espejos y me sentó en una silla.

Me corto el cabello y me aplico varios tratamientos para después pintármelo, mientras tanto alguien me hacia pedicura, para este punto yo había cerrado los ojos y como me levantaron temprano pues me dormí.

Dos horas después……..

Me levantaron el escándalo que reconocí como Alice, Tanya y Rosalie que iban entrando a la habitación cargadas de bolsas, me vieron y saltaron de alegría, supongo de aprobación, me tendieron una bolsa y me llevaron a una cortina que parecía cambiador y me vestí lo más rápidamente posible.

No era mi estilo de ropa, pero no dije nada para no desilusionarlas y porque estaba decidida a mi transformación. Me sonroje al ver la ropa interior de encaje, si es que eso era, tapaba solo lo necesario, pero reconozco que estaba bonita.

Después me puse el top purpura y la mini falda negra que venia, gracias a dios las botas que me habían dado no tenia tacón de aguja y no era tan grande, lo cual les agradecía.

Cuando salí, en el cuarto había un espejo con luces de cuerpo completo y Alice corrió a taparme los ojos, y Rosalie me guio supongo que al espejo, cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí de la imagen que había.

Mi cabello chocolate hasta la cintura, ahora tenia reflejos rojizos y me llegaba apenas debajo de los hombros, mi figura resaltaba con la ropa, mis piernas se veían mas largas y torneadas, mi busto también resaltaba y el top dejaba ver parte de mi abdomen, y la falda marcaba las curvas de mi cadera muy bien.

La verdad me sentía extraña, Alice y las chicas no dejaban de hablar, y Fanny se secaba lagrimas imaginarias, todo lo que pensé fue par de dramáticas, pero la verdad la imagen frente al espejo me dio satisfacción, creo que tome la decisión correcta, ahora si aparentaba mis 21 años y no los 30 que me ponían en el trabajo.

Salimos y pensé que iríamos a comprar la ropa pero resulta que ellas ya lo habían hecho, cuando llegamos al coche estaba lleno de bolsas y según ellas eran mías todas.

Llegamos al departamento y era un caos, Emmet estaba llorando junto a sus hijos, cuando llegamos corrió a abrazar a rose y Alice y yo fuimos a los niños, pobre quería que lo consolaran, estaba desesperado, decía que lloraba uno y lo calmaba y empezaba el otro y al final lloraban los tres.

--Flash Back—

Cuando regrese a la oficina mis compañeras de oficina me felicitaron por el cambio, según ellas las vacaciones me sentaron de maravilla, la ropa que llevaba era un traje sastre moderno azul marino que consistía en pantalón y saco que no se pegaban a mi cuerpo, pero si me favorecía. El pelo ahora corto lo llevaba suelto y mi maquillaje era ligero pero se notaba, antes solo me pintaba los labios.

Mis estudios iban de maravilla y como contaba con la experiencia que solo te da la práctica pues había conseguido en 1 mes que algunos profesores me aplicaran un examen para aprobar sus materias y avanzar mas rápido los 2 últimos semestres para acabar la carrera.

En la oficina en lo que iba del mes todo era un caos, se había descubierto que el encargado del departamento de finanzas y de sistemas estaban robando información para otra compañía y nos había hecho trabajar el triple de lo normal en modificar la seguridad y las claves.

Lo peor era que yo los había recomendado, Mike y Tyler eran viejos amigos míos y por mi recomendación entraron a trabajar a la compañía, me sentía mal, pero según Carlisle no tenia porque hacerlo.

Por tanto caos estuve ayudando muy poco a la boda de Alice, que ya estaba a 3 semanas de distancia, mi ardiente noche con mi desaparecido Edward se presentaba aun en mis noches impidiéndome dormir tranquila.

Por otro lado Emmet estaba por cerrar la negociación de un hermoso local para su restaurante, lo mejor de todo es que a lado el dueño tenía su casa que también vendía ya que se mudaba para otro país con su familia y quería vender todas sus propiedades en la ciudad, casi remataba la casa y Emmet también la iba a comprar.

Rosalie no sabía nada, era una sorpresa, solo Alice, el y yo lo sabíamos y encantadas le estábamos ayudando a decorarla. La casa era amplia y tenia un hermoso jardín para los niños, tenia 4 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños y era muy amplia.

Me quedaba lejos del trabajo pero no importaba, Alice me prometió dejarme su carro cuando se casara y así no batallaría.

Tanya se había casado hace una semana y su boda fue hermosa, ahora estaba de luna de miel en un crucero por el mar mediterráneo que Jasper le había regalado a la pareja por consejo de Alice.

Con mi cambio de look me habían salido un par de nuevos pretendientes, pero había tenido que negar las invitaciones con lo agitada que estaba ahora mi vida.

* * *

o.k. es corto, y muchos me han dicho que va muy rápido, pero así es como quiero que vaya la historia, aun no llegamos a la parte donde se desarrolla el trama, aunque ya lance algunas pistas, pero lo que se habla y hace ella tiene mucho que ver con lo que tengo en mente que viene, paciencia por favor jajajajajaj.

Espero sus comentarios ya saben que esa es mi motivación, me demuestra que les gusta la historia y por lo tanto me apuro a escribir, y ahora tratare de empezar a actualizar mas seguido, ahora que vuelvo a tener mi tiempo libre. Estoy trabajando en doble engaño y en quiero un hombre para mi, tal vez tenga los capítulos para la noche o mañana.

Nos vemos…………………..


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

POV Bella

Gua, estos meses han sido horribles, y llenos de cambios, la verdad me siento realizada, estoy avanzando mucho en la universidad, ya tengo novio, se llama Jacob Black y estudia conmigo. Alice esta por casarse dentro de dos semanas.

Emmet, Alice y yo por fin terminamos de decorar la casa y se la mostramos a Rosalie.

--Flash Back—

Alice y yo llevamos a los gemelos y a Rosalie a un centro comercial, ella nos estaba recelosa porque no sabía porque Emmet tenía casi un mes llegando tarde a casa y de lo cansado que estaba dice que ya casi no tenían relaciones, cuando dijo eso Alice y yo hicimos una mueca, puaj saber de la vida sexual de tu hermano.

Alice tubo que morderse la lengua para no decirle de la sorpresa, y luego rose se puso a llorar porque según ella mi hermano la estaba engañando, que de seguro ahora que tuvo a los niños ya no le gusta tanto su cuerpo (dios esta chica esta loca si tiene un cuerpo de infarto).

Entonces le llego un mensaje de un numero desconocido con una foto de Emmet frente a una casa y una dirección, ella nos la mostro para que viéramos que clase de hermano teníamos y enseguida nos pidió que la lleváramos.

Alice y yo compartimos unas risitas por las conclusiones que había sacado Rosalie, Emmet solo la estaba esperando para mostrarle la casa ya terminada y nos dijo que le tomáramos la foto ayer, quería que ella tuviera en su cel. la primera foto de la casa con el para que la pusiera de fondo de pantalla.

Tonto, nunca le salían las cosas como planeaba, haber ahora como salía de esta, llevamos a una encabronada Rosalie a la casa y apenas llegamos antes de apagar el coche ella se bajo y entro corriendo enfurecida, Alice tomo a la nena y yo a mi sobrino y la seguimos mas calmadas.

Cuando al fin entramos a la casa iba bajando Emmet con un ojo morado y una Rosalie roja de vergüenza mientras el le explicaba todo. Alice y yo estábamos a carcajadas abiertas hasta que me dieron ganas de vomitar y salí corriendo al servicio.

--Flash Back—

Así que ahora ellos viven ya en su casa y yo me mudare con ellos apenas Alice se case, no quería pero ellos insistieron y Alice ya me había decorado una habitación.

Todos querían mucho a Jake, llevábamos las cosas calmadas ya que el me confesó que aunque fuera extraño por el poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos me amaba y el dice ser virgen a sus 24 años y yo pues solo he estado una vez con mi dios de ojos esmeraldas de año nuevo.

Lo raro es que últimamente me había sentido muy adormilada, con muchas nauseas y antojos y mi ciclo menstrual no había llegado este mes, pero el anterior si, le comente a Alice y quedo en acompañarme a su ginecóloga ya que ella también se sentía extraña.

Al día siguiente fuimos con su doctora y le expuse mis malestares, ella me consulto y gracias al cielo no estaba embarazada, entonces reviso a Alice y resulto que ella era la embarazada, pero en nuestro caso por ser mellizas a veces se presentaba el caso de que era la gemela o melliza quien tenía todos los síntomas.

Alice salió del consultorio dando saltitos y planeando como decirle a su jazz la noticia, si antes o después de la boda y quien sabe que más dijo que yo corrí al baño a vomitar. Iban a ser unos meses condenadamente largos.

Al final le tuvimos que decir a Emmet y a Rosalie ya que tenia antojos muy raros y ellos al ser chefs pues me los hacían y empezaron a sospechar que era yo la embarazada, cuando le dijimos la verdad Emmet se carcajeo y rose le dio un zape y me miraba con lastima por lo que me esperaba.

Ya han pasado las dos semanas mas largas de mi vida, mañana por fin es la boda de Alice, y demonios, mi vida apesta. Jacob se disculpo pero no va a poder acompañarme porque su mama se enfermo y se fue de emergencia a la Push y no va a volver hasta dentro unos días.

Todas las mañanas paso horas vomitando, no puedo oler el chocolate porque es lo que más asco me da, y es lo que más me encanta. Todas las noches me levanto a las 2 de la mañana a comer huevos en diferentes formas, estrellados, rancheros, cocidos, con jamón, tocino, salchicha y con cuantas cosas encuentre en el refrigerador y antes odiaba los huevos.

Tenía unas ojeras enormes, mi rendimiento en la universidad había bajado un poco y las jornadas en la empresa me estaban matando, por su lado Alice se veía radiante, aun no le había dicho nada a Jasper, tenía dos meses de embarazado.

POV Edward

¡Oh! Estoy tan emocionado de haber concluido por fin todo aquí, por fin voy a poder buscar a mi hermosa bella, en estos dos meses no e podido averiguar mucho porque no se su apeido ni su nombre completo, pero se que la voy a encontrar.

Sr. cullen, su vuelo a sido confirmado para mañana a las 8 de la noche (me dijo Kim con un intento de sonrisa seductora).

Pero Srta. Johnson le especifique que tenia que salir mañana temprano, por dios mi hermano se casa pasado y no voy a llegar si me voy en ese vuelo (me pellizque el puente de mi nariz para calmarme).

O, Sr. cullen solo Kim y pues yo he intentado todo el día conseguir su vuelo, pero no encontré ninguno disponible hacia chicago, pero puedo ayudarle a que el tiempo pase más rápido (ronroneo acercándose e insinuándose como siempre y puaj).

Muchas gracias Srita. Johnson puede retirarse (dije ignorándola y la escuche decir que seguro era gay).

Hice unas llamadas con algunos clientes que nos deben a la familia algunos favores y conseguí un vuelo privado para mañana al medio día, como me hubiera gustado irme antes, pero primero tenía que terminar de acabar con los pendientes y capacitar a el Sr. Puentes que se quedara con mi puesto.

Llego a mi departamento, el verlo vacio me provoca un nudo en el estomago, pero así es como me siento, vacio, el único rayo de luz que he tenido se llamaba Isabella, imágenes de ella, su hermoso cuerpo, lo suave de sus pechos, uf, será mejor que me calme antes de que tenga que tomar una de mis constantes duchas heladas por ella.

A veces el recuerdo de mi Kate aun me duele, pero quiero salir adelante como se lo prometí y luchar por mi felicidad, además de que se que papa me necesita, mas ahora que Jasper se casa y los problemas que atraviesa la empresa por el filtró de información.

* * *

Lo siento es cortito pero no quise tardar mas en subir, además creo que mientras no termine amor entre herederos y doble engaño que ya están a capítulos de terminar así va a seguir los capítulos siendo de cortitos.

En el siguiente se reencuentran, que creen que pase ya que bella tiene novio, como creen que lo tome Edward. Espero sus comentarios, lo de bella y Alice lo puse porque así les paso a unos primos. Mi prima estaba embarazada y su mellizo sufría todos los síntomas y se me ocurrió ponerlo.

La historia va lenta pero e tratado de enfocarme mas en los fics que dije, mañana tratare de subir amor entre herederos y si recibo suficientes Reviews de doble engaño también ya que lo tengo ya empezado y tal vez logre acabarlo para mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

POV Bella

Hoy era el gran día de la enana, estaba histérica y mi estado de salud no ayudaba mucho para soportarla, las nauseas, vómitos y dolores de cabeza aun no se calmaban, su ginecólogo me había recetado unos analgésicos y no se que cosas que solo me los tomo, y hasta ahorita han ayudado la enorme cantidad de…… nada con mis malestares.

En fin dejando de lamentar mi vida, ella es feliz y es lo que importa, ayer llegaron de florida mama y Phil y se están quedando en la casa, se quedo sorprendida cuando vio a Emmet casado y con hijos, a los cuales les dicen aunque los niños ni entiendan que es su tía René ya que es muy joven para que le digan abuelita. Si supiera que con Alice la volverá a ser.

Se ve que los adora, yo momentáneamente como les cedí mi habitación me estaba quedando en un hotel con Alice, mas hoy en la noche que sea la boda y ella se vaya de luna de miel me quedare por insistencia de Esme y Carlisle en la mansión cullen hasta que mama y Phil se regresen a florida, me muero de la pena pero nadie puede negársele a ella, es tan maternal que te convence.

Hoy en la mañana temprano como a eso de las 6 de la mañana llegaron Tanya, Rosalie y mama seguidos por los de la estética de Fanny (si la misma que me cambio de look) para arreglarnos para la boda ya que la boda seria a las dos de la tarde, Alice quería que todo fuera a la luz de el sol, pero las fotos serian a las 10 de la mañana en los jardines de la mansión cullen y por eso la tortura mañanera.

La boda civil seria a las 11 de la mañana en la residencia de los cullen también, bueno francamente todo seria en diferentes aéreas de la mansión, ya que aparte estaba cerca de la iglesia y ahí Alice se cambiaría por el vestido de la boda religiosa que estaba ya ahí bajo la supervisión de Esme para que el novio no lo fuera a ver.

Yo como madrina llevaría un hermoso vestido lila con un lazo en la cintura de un tono purpura corto para diferenciarme de las damas, Rosalie era dama de honor y ella llevaba un lindo vestido rojo, Tanya llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito, René llevaría uno verde y el de Alice para el civil un vestido blanco sencillo pero bonito (perfil vienen el de todas juntas).

Estuvimos listas exactamente a las 9 de la mañana, definitivamente Fanny y su equipo eran los mejores, en tres horas nos dejaron a todas listas y de ahí se irían a un almuerzo en la residencia cullen para retocar a la novia o cualquier cosa.

Las fotos fueron rápidas ya que después de la ceremonia en la iglesia seria la otra sección de fotos con la familia cullen ya que uno de los hermanos de Jasper que era el padrino no había podido llegar más temprano de Londres. Así que solo fueron varias de Alice y Jasper, luego de Alice y su familia, Alice y las damas de honor incluyéndome, Alice y el novio y los padres de ambos, etc.

Después pasamos a el salón que Esme y Alice prepararon para la ceremonia civil y debo decir que estaba decorado exquisitamente hermoso, no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Estábamos retrasados por el padrino que a la vez seria testigo de la boda civil, el llego quince minutos tarde y de mas esta decir que me congele cuando lo vi.

Mi maravillosos dios griego que me atormentaba en las noches estaba ahí, enfundado en un elegante esmoquin negro, el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho hombre y que hombre debo decir.

Cuando su mirada choco con la mía sentí una extraña conexión, todos desaparecieron y solo el y yo quedamos en la habitación, mas la voz alta del juez de lo civil me descongelo, toda la ceremonia sentí su mirada fija en mi, yo aunque moría por verlo sabia que me atontaría y debía poner atención a la boda.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, me la pase llorando por culpa de mis alocadas hormonas, Emmet se la pasaba burlando de mi situación, el y rose eran los únicos que sabían.

Al finalizar la ceremonia firmaron los novios, luego los padres de ambos, por último el y yo. Luego pasamos a los abrazos y felicitaciones, sentí su presencia detrás de mi y me dio nervios, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de mis loqueras, digo quien se acuesta con un desconocido en una fiesta de año nuevo, borracha frente a sus jefes.

Oh, y resulta que el es su hijo, el mundo es un pañuelo. Lo salude cortes mentes sin que hubiera contacto entre nosotros, su mirada me quemaba y me daba escalofríos, me disculpe con el diciéndole que iba a ayudar a Alice a cambiarse y que nos veíamos en la iglesia.

Entre Tanya, rose y yo ayudamos a Alice a vestirse, luego Fanny le dio unos retoques a ella y a mi que se me corrió por las lagrimas, Esme la abrazo y le regalo una gargantilla que era de su madre y ahora de ella ya que nunca tuvo una hija pero Alice era una hija ya para ella.

Nos dijo lo mismo a Tanya, rose y a mí pero obvio su hija de ley era Alice, ya listos Carlisle nos esperaba abajo ya que el la entregaría en el altar a falta de Charlie, Phil se lo ofreció pero Alice quería a Carlisle y así se iba a hacer.

Llegamos a la iglesia y si llore en la ceremonia civil aquí estaba inundando la iglesia, el padre me veía raro y el muy idiota de mi dios griego se burlaba y lo disimulaba tosiendo. Que nadie puede entender a una embarazada sin estarlo pero con las hormonas alocadas.

Alice me pidió perdón con la mirada, pero luego vio a Jasper y se perdió en la de el hasta que la ceremonia termino. Luego nos tomamos fotos fuera de la iglesia y mas abrazos, la iglesia estaba llena. Luego los novios salieron de la puerta hasta la carroza que habían hecho para que los llevara a la mansión en una lluvia de pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores.

Todos los demás nos fuimos en una limosina, sentía el ambiente cargado y mas con Edward a dos lugares de mi, solo Emmet y rose nos separaban de estar juntos.

Llegamos al jardín donde nos esperaban Alice y Jasper para la otra parte de las fotos donde ya por fin salía Edward con toda su familia y Alice.

La fiesta fue hermosa, me toco bailar con Edward ya que era tradición que la madrina bailara con el padrino, apenas nos tocamos sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo, y su mirada cargada no ayudaba en nada, veía deseo, cariño y otras cosas, lo raro es que apenas nos conocíamos, digo una noche de sexo no es para tanto, o si.

Además no podía olvidarme de Jacob, digo el estaba cuidando a su madre y yo aquí pensando las mil maneras de hacer el amor con mi dios griego. Me sonroje al recordar su torso, la textura de su piel, su calor dentro de mi, dios me sentía tan mojada ya, quería poner distancia o lo violaría aquí mismo, he dicho que odio mis hormonas.

El acariciaba mientras bailábamos mi espalda con movimientos circulares que me estremecían, cada vez su cuerpo se iba pegando mas al mío, en una vuelta quedamos pegados y jadee al sentir su erección, dios como lo necesitaba, pero no bella, piensa en Jacob, no sabes nada de este bombón, mmmm, como sabrá bañado de chocolate…….

Gracias a dios se acabo la canción, sin decirle nada me retire y me senté a lado de Tanya y su marido, ella me veía burlona por lo que supuse se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, paso un mesero y agarre una copa, no supe de que pero me la tome de un trago.

Que hace calor bellita (se estaba divirtiendo mucho la muy….).

Si es que ya sabes este el sol calienta mucho (diablos que estupidez estaba diciendo, ella rolo los ojos y soltó una carcajada provocando que los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaran viendo y haciendo que me sonrojara a morir).

Toda la fiesta sentí su mirada donde quiera que fuera, pero Esme lo traía de un lado a otro saludando a su familia e invitados, mas de una ocasión vi que le presentaba a algunas muchachas y el las deslumbraba con su sonrisa y luego se disculpaba e iba a saludar a otros.

Y que coste que no era que no haiga dejado de verlo en todo el tiempo, simplemente que buscaba a Alice o a René o ach, no podía dejar de verlo, lo admito soy culpable y me moría de celos, solo me contentaba que el me veía a mi y a ellas no.

A la hora de aventar el ramo ni siquiera me pare de mi silla, no tenia pensado casarme todavía pero por obra y gracias del destino el ramo fue a caer justamente en mi regazo provocando otra hora de sonrojos y felicitaciones por lo afortunada que era, a y de miradas que me apuñalaban por quedarme con el ramo sin pararme.

Pronto pusieron a Alice en una tarima y Jasper se arrodillo para quitarle la liga, y adivinen, sip cayó en manos de mi dios, digo Edward que de inmediato me miro y me sonrió torcidamente provocando una oleada de excitación tremenda, insisto terminare violándolo al paso que vamos.

Eran como las 11 de la noche cuando todos nos reunimos para despedir a la pareja que se iba de luna de miel en la escalinata de la entrada principal que era por donde partirían con el chofer. Todos los abrazamos y les deseamos lo mejor y los vimos partir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Seguimos en la fiesta como hasta las 1 de la mañana que era cuando me retire a descansar ya que me dolía la cabeza, me fui a la habitación que me habían asignado y me prepare para dormir, me duche, me lave los dientes y me puse un ligero camisón que mi odiosa hermana me había traído, la muy maldita me cambio la maleta y me puso ropa nueva y sexy, nada decente.

Me metí a la cama y caí dormida pensando en unas hermosas esmeraldas. Hasta que el calor de otro cuerpo junto al mío y acariciándome me despertó. Al principio pensé que estaba soñando pero la corriente eléctrica que sentí fue muy real……………..

* * *

Disculpen, ya han de pensar que soy disco rayado, pero siento mucho la demora, pero me han surgidos varios problemas familiares que me han mantenido deprimida, además de que como estoy por acabar doble engaño y amor entre herederos me he enfocado en ellas mas, ya saben el final y si pongo epilogo o no, en fin.

Más prometo que cuando las acabe escribiré esta y quiero un hombre para mi más seguido. Y además otra historia que pondré en lugar de las que mencione y que ya estoy por acabar el primer capítulo.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios que son mi único pago y me suben el ánimo provocando que actualice más seguido. Agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios a mis capítulos anteriores. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, son parte de mi familia……….


	8. BODA DE ALICE Y JASPER POV EDWARD

CAPITULO 7

POV Edward

Por mas que lo intente no pude llegar antes a la boda de mi hermano, llegue al aeropuerto a las 10 de la mañana, mis maletas estaban extraviadas, mi coche no había llegado, la inútil de mi secretaria en Londres no había hecho nada bien.

Tuve que conseguir que el aeropuerto se hiciera cargo de mi equipaje y lo mandara a mi casa, a el mejor carro de taxistas que vi le pedí llevarme, el iba muy lento por lo que en el camino le pedí que parara, le di una buena cantidad para que se pasara al asiento de copiloto y me permitiera manejar, fui a toda velocidad ignorando las quejas del taxista hasta llegar a la mansión.

Baje corriendo y entre a la sala que había sido preparada para la ceremonia, iba a disculparme cuando vi a mi hermosa chica, lástima que ella no lo supiera pero me haría cargo de hacérselo saber enseguida.

Cuando su mirada choco con la mía sentí una extraña conexión, todos desaparecieron y solo ella y yo quedamos en la habitación, mas la voz alta del juez de lo civil me hizo reaccionar y tome mi lugar a lado de mis padres, toda la ceremonia no pude evitar de fijar mi mirada en ella.

La ceremonia fue muy linda y ella se la paso llorando por alguna extraña razón, su hermano Emmet se la paso burlando de esa situación, que familia tan rara. Porque si, acababa de enterarme que mi ángel era hermana de mi ahora cuñada y de ese chico musculoso.

Al finalizar la ceremonia firmaron los novios, luego sus padres de ambos, por último ella y yo. Luego pasamos a los abrazos y felicitaciones, aproveche la situación para acercarme a ella por la espalda.

Me saludo cortes mentes sin que hubiera contacto entre nosotros, su mirada me hechizaba, se disculpo diciéndome que iba a ayudar a Alice a cambiarse y que nos veíamos en la iglesia.

Phil, Jasper, Emmet y sus bebes y yo nos fuimos a la iglesia a esperar a la novia y recibir a los invitados, Jasper estaba muerto de los nervios, mas cuando Alice apareció en el pasillo pareciera que solo ellos dos existían, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, yo también quería casarme, ahora ya sabia con quien y esperaba pronto hacerlo.

Mi ángel también lloro en la fiesta, el padre la veía raro y la verdad me causaba mucha gracia su situación, y la mirada de odio que me daba mas me encantaba, se veía tan tierna como un lindo gatito refunfuñando en vez de intimidante.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo fue el turno de tomarnos fotos fuera de la iglesia y mas abrazos, la iglesia estaba llena. Luego los novios salieron de la puerta hasta la carroza que habían hecho para que los llevara a la mansión en una lluvia de pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores.

Todos los demás nos fuimos en una limosina, sentía el ambiente cargado y lo que mas quería era acercarme a ella, pero estaba a dos lugares de mi, solo Emmet y su esposa nos separaban de estar juntos.

Llegamos al jardín donde nos esperaban Alice y Jasper para la otra parte de las fotos donde ya por fin salía yo con toda la familia y Alice.

La fiesta fue hermosa, me toco bailar con ella ya que era tradición que la madrina bailara con el padrino, apenas nos tocamos sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo, y su mirada no ayudaba en nada, veía deseo, anhelo, confusión y otras cosas, lo raro es que apenas nos conocíamos, digo que yo estuviera perdidamente loco por ella y la haiga tratado de investigar no era importante verdad.

Se sonrojo por algún extraño motivo, se veía encantadora y endemoniadamente deseable, quería comerla, devorarla el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo pegado a mi, estaba tan excitado que dolía, seguramente pensara que soy un maniático sexual.

Yo le acariciaba mientras bailábamos su espalda con movimientos circulares que la estremecían, cada vez su cuerpo se iba pegando mas al mío, en una vuelta quedamos pegados y jadee al sentir mi erección sobre su centro de lo pegado que estábamos, ella era un poco mas bajita que yo, su cuerpo había sido hecho para el mío.

Para mi mala o buena suerte se acabo la canción, sin decirme nada se retiro y se sentó a lado de una pareja, toda la fiesta no la perdí de vista, donde quiera que fuera la veía, pero Esme me traía de un lado a otro saludando a la familia e invitados, mas de una ocasión me presentaba a algunas muchachas y yo con su sonrisa me disculpaba e iba a saludar a otros.

Lo único que quería era agarrar a mi bella y llevarla a una habitación, hablar con ella y hacer el amor, me daba placer sentir su mirada, quería decir que también me extrañaba, al menos eso quería creer.

A la hora de aventar el ramo ella ni siquiera se paro de su silla, eso me dio tristeza, tal vez no tenia pensado casarse todavía pero yo trataría de convencerla si me aceptaba, por obra y gracias del destino el ramo fue a caer justamente en su regazo provocando otra hora de sonrojos y felicitaciones por lo afortunada que era ella. Quien fuera el ramo que estaba sobre su regazo.

Pronto pusieron a Alice en una tarima y Jasper se arrodillo para quitarle la liga, y adivinen, sip cayó en mis manos, de inmediato la mire y le sonreí torcidamente para que viera que era el destino.

Eran como las 11 de la noche cuando todos nos reunimos para despedir a la pareja que se iba de luna de miel en la escalinata de la entrada principal que era por donde partirían con el chofer. Todos los abrazamos y les deseamos lo mejor y los vimos partir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Como a la 1 de la mañana ella se retiro a descansar, ya me había enterado que se quedaría en la mansión, se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado yo ya estaba arto de todas las chicas que se me habían insinuado, que no entendían que solo tenia ojos para mí ángel, me sentí frustrado que había empezado a beber mas de la cuenta.

Fastidiado me despedí de mi padre y me fui a mi dormitorio, mis maletas aun no habían llegado y como tenia tanto sin venir aquí la ropa que tenia no me quedaba bien, al parecer había crecido unos centímetros en estos años de ausencia.

Fui a la habitación de Jasper solo vistiendo un pantalón corto que había encontrado y una playera interior (sport) pero de regreso pase por fuera de la habitación que le habían asignado a mi bella, la tentación fue enorme y entre cuando ella estaba en el baño, lo supe por que se veía la luz prendida y se oía la regadera.

Me debatí entre salir o esperarla y justo cuando iba a salir ella salió del baño en un lindo camisón azul que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y sus lindas braguitas a juego se transparentaban, me quede con la boca abierta viéndola hasta que se metió a su cama, la tentación fue enorme y me acerque en silencio a la cama y me metí, ella no sintió mi presencia o lo disimulo muy bien.

La atraje a mi pecho y empecé a acariciarla, ella se sobresalto al principio pero al verme se inclino y me beso, de mas esta decir que me sorprendió pero encantado le devolví el beso.

La bese como quise, succionando su labio inferior que moría de hacerlo todo el día, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acariciaron todo su cuerpo amoldándolo al mío, ella jadeaba y me regresaba todas las caricias, me succionaba el cuello y se apretaba a mi.

Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre mi y se restregaba en mi miembro bien erecto, yo gruñía de placer, como la había extrañado. La necesitaba ya y de un tirón le desgarre las braguitas, luego le compraría otras.

No supe ni a que hora ella ya me había bajado el pantalón dejando libre mi miembro y se había posicionado sobre el, de un rápido movimiento se introdujo en mi provocando que ambos jadeáramos y gimiéramos.

Se movió con movimientos deliciosos sobre mi hasta que ambos llegamos a un delicioso y placentero clímax. Ella cayo sobre mi pecho y yo le bese la cabeza, la acomode a mi lado y nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato.

Me despertó los rayos de el sol directo a mi cara, inmediatamente quise darme la vuelta para que no me molestaran y al hacerlo sentí el cuerpo de mi bella a mi lado, la observe dormir silenciosamente, maravillándome con su belleza, ella despertó al poco tiempo y me vio sorprendida.

Iba a hablar cuando salió directo al baño, estuvo vomitando un largo rato, y yo le acariciaba su espalda y le sostenía el cabello. Cuando dejo de hacerlo la ayude a sentarse y a que se lavara los dientes.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que estábamos desnudos y lo que habíamos hecho, ella se puso a llorar y cuando le pregunte el porque dijo que porque eso no debería haber pasado, que ella tenia ahora novio, cuando dijo eso sentí mi corazón romperse, pero cuando le pregunte si lo quería dijo que no, que lo apreciaba y apenas empezaban.

Entonces me propuse enamórala, y si todo funcionaba pronto la haría mi esposa……

* * *

Les gusto, espero que ahora si me dejen mas Reviews que con el capitulo anterior, ahora ya voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido ya que doble engaño termina hoy, bueno ya acabe el capitulo y solo le estoy checando unos detalles, mas tarde o mañana sin falta lo subo, estoy nerviosa por saber si les gustara, bueno cambiando de tema ayer subí otra historia, llamada DULCE CONSECUENCIA, por favor si pueden pasen a darle una vuelta, esa entra por amor entre herederos que esta a capítulos de terminar.

Bueno espero sus comentarios, ya va a empezar a tomar forma para los que no se la encuentran

Es un pequeño adelanto……

Jacob, creo que debemos terminar (vi que iba a hablar por lo que me adelante), veras estoy enamorada de Edward cullen

No, tu no me vas a dejar (dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la aventaba a la pared).

Pero que te sucede (dije ya con miedo al ver que se acercaba a mi)

Tu me perteneces, porque crees que te escogimos, y mejor que estes con el, así nuestros planes serán mas efectivo…………………

dejenme muchos comentarios plis para actualizar pronto.

solo presionen el botoncito verde de abajo


	9. VERDADES Y DESCUBRIMIENTO

CAPITULO 9

POV Bella

Bella, mira se que te parecerá cosa de locos, créeme yo pienso igual pero la verdad es que te quiero, no he podido dejar de pensarte en todo este tiempo, te tengo metido dentro de mi y se que es algo mas que un encaprichamiento lo que siento por ti (dijo viéndome fijamente con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de interpretar).

Yo…no se que decir, mira Edward yo también he pensado mucho en ti pero, tengo novio y no se me hace justo esto, te mentiría si te dijera que me arrepiento por lo que sucedió anoche pero no se puede repetir (vi como el brillo de su mirada se opacaba, pero tenia que ser sincera).

Me quieres, o mejor dime, lo quieres a el, porque si no por favor te pido una oportunidad (dijo tomándome de las manos haciéndome hiperventilar por lo intenso de su mirada y que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo).

Es que no te conozco, no se nada de ti solo que eres hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen y ahora cuñado de mi hermana (dije desesperada porque lo cierto era que si sentía algo por el).

Pues conozcamos, quiero que seas mi novia bella, por favor dame una oportunidad y te juro que no te arrepentirás, te deseo y tu a mi, saltan chispas entre nosotros y se que hay mas, solo arriésgate (me miro suplicante y se acerco para besarme).

Sentía su aliento cerca, la verdad también quería besarlo, nuestros labios apenas se rozaron cuando sonó mi cel. y por el tono era Jacob, me aleje rápido de Edward y tome el teléfono y corrí a encerrarme en el baño. Calme mi respiracion y escuche que cerraban de golpe la puerta de afuera, eso significaba que el se habia ido del cuarto.

Hey jake (dije tratando de sonar entusiasta).

Hola amor, como estuvo la boda de tu hermana, no sabes cuanto te extraño y me hubiera gustado estar ahí (dijo en tono triste, la verdad me sentía culpable, había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con Edward y para colmo no me arrepentía).

Hey jake, cuando vuelves, quisiera hablar contigo pero me gustaría que fuera en persona (dije decidida a confesarme con el, no podía engañarlo, no se lo merecía).

He, bueno bella, las cosas aquí no están saliendo como pensaba, pero si es urgente dímelo por teléfono cielo (dijo con su tono de voz alegre).

No jake, espero a que vuelvas, cuídate y am, tengo que colgar (no lo deje responder y colgué la llamada sintiéndome basura por engañarlo).

Guarde el teléfono y me metí a darme una ducha de agua caliente, necesitaba relajarme y pensar que haría, en todo este tiempo me había encariñado con Jacob, pero por Edward sentía mas cosas, a jake lo quería mas como a un familiar, un hermano, un amigo.

Y a Edward lo quería como mi pareja, como mi amante, con solo verlo me éxito, su sonrisa me derrite, su mirada hace que me olvide hasta de respirar, simplemente Edward es perfecto, y me dolería que al rechazarlo se fijara en otra, cosa que con jake siento no me afectaría.

Pero con Edward no tenia nada seguro, no lo conocía, y jake era como mi puerto seguro, pero no podía tenerlo anclado si no podía hacerlo feliz, definitivamente tengo que hablar con el, terminar nuestra relación y dejarlo que busque a alguien que le convenga independientemente mi situación con Edward.

Salí de bañarme, me puse un mallon negro y un blusón azul cielo que Alice me dejo para el día de hoy, me deje el pelo suelto solo sujeto con un listón negro con azul y me puse solo brillo labial, me puse unas sandalias azules y tome mi bolso, me urgía salir de esta casa y poner distancia con Edward mientras reflexionaba bien las cosas.

Me fui a casa de Emmet y por suerte René y Phil se irían hoy porque le había surgido una emergencia en su trabajo así que podía volver de inmediato a mi antigua habitación, lo único bueno en todo el día era que no había tenido malestares del embarazo de Alice.

Mis cosas en casa de los cullen no me urgían así que ahí las dejaría hasta que volviera Alice, solo le hablaría a Esme para informarle que me quedaría ya en casa y que luego iría por mis cosas.

El lunes me levante temprano como siempre y me fui a trabajar, llegue y en la entrada de personal nos informaban a todos los trabajadores que teníamos reunión antes de empezar el día en el salón de juntas, fui a dejar mis cosas a mi escritorio y me encamine a la reunión, de camino me tope con Ángela otra secretaria de mi piso y juntas nos fuimos a dicha reunión.

Entramos y ahí estaban Carlisle y todos los directivos de la compañía sentados en la mesa frente a todos.

Buenos días, bueno creo que ya estamos todos aquí, se preguntaran el motivo de esta reunión de improviso y eso es que el día de hoy tendremos el honor de tener en nuestro equipo de trabajo a el Lic. Edward cullen en el aérea de investigación e informática (dijo Carlisle con su voz fuerte y autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo calmada).

Al escuchar el nombre de Edward me congele, inmediatamente después lo busque con la mirada y lo vi en el momento justo de que entrara en la habitación, iba vestido formalmente con un traje negro y camisa verde, no llevaba corbata y llevaba el pelo por sin ningún lado como siempre.

Bueno días, mi nombre es Edward cullen y desde hoy trabajare aquí en la compañía, quiero que sepan que no por ser quien soy quiero que me traten diferente, yo aquí soy como cualquiera de ustedes, me siento honrado de laborar aquí, como sabrán algunos vengo de la sede en Londres pero por los diferentes problemas que hemos tenido con la red de la empresa voy a trabajar en solucionar el problema (dijo con su tono serio, la verdad intimidaba su sola presencia en la habitación).

o.k. a las personas que nombre quiero que hagan el favor de permanecer aquí y los demás pueden empezar a hacer sus trabajos (dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa).

Ángela Webber, Benjamín Cheney, Lauren McCarthy, Kate Saenz e Isabella Swan.

Todos salieron de el salón de juntas dejándonos solos a nosotros 5, Carlisle y a Edward.

Como sabrán anteriormente se despidieron a dos empleados ya que se les descubrió robando información personal de la empresa para otra empresa, la verdad no pudimos descubrir hasta que punto lo hicieron pero por eso nos hemos decidido a cambiar todas las claves ya pero necesitamos reorganizar todo lo esencial y para eso los quiero a ustedes, fueron seleccionados por ser los que mas tiempo llevan en la compañía y ser de confianza (dijo Edward serio y firme viéndonos a todos).

Les pido todo su apoyo y profesionalismo para hacer el trabajo, lo que se hable, haga y se escuche aquí no sale de aquí (dijo como estudiando nuestras reacciones).

Se les informara a sus jefes inmediatos que a partir de este momento cambiaran de departamento hasta nuevo aviso (tomo una carpeta y la checo), o.k. benjamín tu según me informaron eres el mejor en conocimientos de seguridad, Ángela tu me informan que estudiaste administración pero por falta de vacantes no te pudieron dar otro puesto, pero a partir de hoy tu trabajaras directamente con benjamín, Lauren tu serás su secretaria (les dio una carpeta con indicaciones y les asigno una oficina).

Isabella tengo entendido que estas estudiando una Lic. en comercio y hemos decidido que ocupe un puesto mas acorde a su nivel académico, necesitamos mentes nuevas y que mejor si conocen ya el manejo de la compañía, usted y yo trabajaremos juntos para hacer ciertas mejoras en el mercado, Kate tu ocuparas el lugar de Isabella como secretaria ejecutiva de el presidente ósea Carlisle (dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica pero con eso solo me hizo enojar).

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya teníamos casi un mes trabajando, cada día que trabajaba con Edward era muy grato, era un gran ejecutivo y nos tenia mucha paciencia, teníamos casi todo terminado y Carlisle se veía conforme con los resultados.

Mi relación personal con Edward era rara, éramos amigos con derecho se puede decir, mientras trabajábamos era estrictamente profesional pero cuando estábamos fuera de la oficina era cariñoso, compresivo, últimamente me habían regresado las nauseas matinales del embarazo de Alice, me sentía mas cansada y el café me provocaba vomito seguro.

Ya había decidido terminar con Jacob apenas volviera y eso seria este fin de semana, me sentía mal por el pero cada día me convenzo de que mi lugar no era con el sino con Edward, el me había dicho que me esperaría hasta que lo aceptara.

El día que regreso Jacob lo cite temprano en la casa de Tanya, ella sabia lo que pasaba y me apoyaba completamente, ella y su esposo saldrían de fin de semana por lo que me permitió citarme con jake para hablar mas íntimamente con el y poder terminar. El llego muy puntual a nuestra cita, me quiso besar pero lo impedi y solo me dio el beso en la mejilla.

Jacob, creo que debemos terminar (vi que iba a hablar por lo que me adelante), veras estoy enamorada de Edward cullen (dije directo, no quise darle vueltas al asunto).

De que estas hablando, me ausento un mes para cuidar a mi madre y así me recibes, rompiéndome el corazón (dijo sin mirarme dirigiéndose a una ventana).

Mira jake, la verdad es que te aprecio pero no te amo, en este tiempo he conocido mas a Edward y siento cosas que nunca he sentido contigo, y además me he acostado con el y quiero tener una relación con el (dije lo mas directa que pude, no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto).

No, tu no me vas a dejar (dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la aventaba a la pared).

Pero que te sucede (dije ya con miedo al ver que se acercaba a mi).

Tú me perteneces, porque crees que te escogimos, y mejor que estés con él, así nuestros planes serán más efectivos y directos (dijo mostrando una sonrisa que me congelo la sangre).

De que hablas, que planes jake, de quienes hablas, contéstame (dije casi gritando porque lo único que quería era salir corriendo, me estaba dando miedo pero no entendía nada).

Tu de que crees, crees que ando contigo porque me gustas, pues no, para tu información me das asco, por eso nunca he avanzado mas de un beso y me retiro, yo estoy feliz mente casado con una gran mujer y este mes que estuve fuera era porque mi Emily me dio la dicha de ser padre, pero trabajo para la misma gente que Mike y Erick, pero esos imbéciles no pudieron conseguir la información que necesitamos por eso me acerque a ti (dijo arrinconándome en la esquina de la sala).

No entiendo, para quien trabajas, quien esta detrás de todos ustedes, que quieres de mi, yo confié en ti, me he estado sintiendo mal por engañarte y resulta que tu estas casado (demonios que estaba pasando aquí).

Nosotros no queremos nada de ti, bueno al menos de tu persona, lo que nosotros queremos es la información que tu puedes conseguir de la compañía, y eso es justamente lo que nos darás si no quieres que toda tu familia desaparezca (dijo mientras se carcajeaba de mi).

Que dices, no metas a mi familia en esto, además no creo poder conseguir lo que quieres, si ya lo intentaron ellos que tenían mas posibilidades de obtenerlo que yo (dije desesperada pensando en mis hermanos, mis sobrinos, mi madre).

Pues lo haremos, piénsalo y el fin de semana me contestas, si no tu familia pagara las consecuencias y seria una lastima, realmente tu hermano me cae bien y esos dulces bebes (volvió a reírse el idiota).

o.k. déjame pensarlo por favor, pero no lastimes a nadie (dije llorando desesperada).

Se fue de ahí dando un portazo, yo mientras me deje caer en el suelo llorando, no podía creer que jake fuera así, de verdad lo consideraba mi amigo, alguien especial, me calme y recogí los pedazos de la silla rota, después le compraría otra a Tanya y me dirigí a mi casa.

Llegue a casa y me metí a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar que haria y como lo haría, la verdad si creía capaz a jake de hacer daño y el conocía a toda mi familia.

Hey bella me regalas una toalla femenina (dijo rose entrando a mi habitación).

Si agárrala de mi baño (dije distraída mientras la veía entrar a mi baño).

Oye bella no tienes, no te quedaron esta vez (dijo saliendo con una sonrisa).

Fue entonces que recordé, este mes no había tenido mi periodo, tenia dos semanas de retraso, y exactamente hace un mes tuve mi maravillosa noche con Edward, demonios porque, ahora que estoy hasta el chongo de problemas tengo que liar con esto.

Sin contestarle salí corriendo de la casa hacia una farmacia, compre 10 pruebas diferentes de embarazo, unos chicles, unas toallas femeninas y corrí de nuevo a casa. Le di a rose las toallas, a Emmet los chicles y corrí a mi habitación.

Me encerré en el baño y me hice las 10 pruebas de embarazo, 10 minutos después tenia frente a mi 10 resultados positivos, demonios estaba embarazada.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, tratare de estar actualizando más frecuentemente pero he tenido a mis niños con una gripe horrible y tenían mamitis, así que no había tenido el tiempo ni la cabeza para sentarme a escribir.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios que son sumamente importantes para mí. Ya pueden ir sacando sus conclusiones, que hará bella, decirle a Edward y ser feliz, aceptar lo que le dice jake por su familia, nos vemos en el transcurso de la semana.

Favor de

Dejarme un

Reviews

Aquí


	10. HACIENDO PLANES

CAPITULO 10

POV Bella

A pesar que no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación igual en donde tenia que elegir entre hacer realidad mis sueños, mis planes ahora era peor, porque ahora llevaba en mi vientre un hermoso ser, que aunque no era planeado ya lo amaba y lo esperaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero el detalle es que otra vez hay obstáculos para mi felicidad, puedo ir con Edward y decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a ver que pasa y ser feliz, pero el precio seria enorme, no puedo hacerle eso a mi mama que por fin es feliz con Phil, por otro lado esta Emmet y rose que ahora planean su boda y tienen un montón de sueños y planes que cumplir, por ellos y sus hijitos.

Alice, que ahora esta felizmente casada y que también tiene la dicha de estar esperando un bebe, que debo hacer, ser feliz o permitir que ellos lo sean, al fin y al cabo nadie sabe de mi embarazo y Edward puede encontrar otra mujer que le convenga mejor, sé que hay varias en la oficina que son buenas en verdad y darían cualquier cosa porque él las volteara a ver.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Ser feliz a costa de los demás?, ¿O dejar que los demás sean felices sin mi?

Tengo esta semana para planear bien las cosas, nadie tiene que enterarse y que ojala todos me entiendan y me perdone por lo que hare.

Lunes…..

Me levante temprano, en realidad no pude dormir casi nada por planear bien lo que haría, pensaba dormir un poco mas pero las nauseas matinales me lo impidieron, lo bueno es que tengo la escusa de Alice para no levantar sospechas.

Mi rutina de trabajo fue igual, pero trate de disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con Edward, copie los archivos que yo estoy manejando en una memoria externa e hice algunas modificaciones.

Esta noche estaba muy cansada pero antes de salir de la oficina me permití una larga sesión de besos con el padre de mi bebe, que además es de quien estoy enamorada locamente, lo disfrutaría mientras aun pudiera.

Llegue a mi casa muerta de cansancio y por fortuna pude dormir toda la noche sin problemas.

Martes…………….

Mi día en la oficina fue igual que ayer, cambie mis archivos con los de Edward y los copie para después hacer algunas modificaciones, me asegure de que Edward no los volviera a tener en sus manos en el transcurso de la semana para no levantar sospechas de nada.

Pero ahora no pude disfrutar de su exclusividad, hoy teníamos una cena en la mansión de los cullen para festejar la llegada de los novios de su luna de miel y dar oficialmente a toda la familia la noticia del embarazo de Alice por lo que salí temprano de la oficina para poder cambiarme.

Pero en vez de ir a casa de Emmet fui directo a la mansión que es donde estaba Alice que insistió en que debía arreglarme ahí ya que me había traído muchos regalitos, al principio me negué pero se puso a llorar por lo que accedí al final.

La cena era deliciosa, había langosta, diversas ensaladas, sopa de calamar para abrir el apetito, frutas y como Esme sabia ya del embarazo le cumplió el antojo de poner varios tipos de pasteles que se le antojaban a Alice.

Conversamos agradablemente sobre los lugares que habían visitados, y al final de la cena todos brindamos por los futuros papas para después ir a abrazarlos. Mi copa la vacié en una planta al acercarme a felicitar a Jasper para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había brindado.

Al acabar la cena nos despedimos pero había olvidado que había dejado ropa el día de la boda de Alice así que aproveche que estaba ahí para recogerla, Alice insistió en acompañarme cosa que no quería la verdad ya que ella suele ser muy intuitiva y yo una pésima mentirosa.

Y bien, vas a decirme que te traes con Edward (dijo Alice apenas entramos a la que fue mi habitación).

Ee, no se de que estas hablando enana (demonios lo dije tartamudeando y ahora estoy toda sonrojada).

Así que nada (dijo haciendo pucheros y sus ojitos se empañaron), me crees ingenua bella, me duele que no me tengas confianza, a mi, tu melliza querida que compartió contigo el vientre de su madre al mismo tiempo (dijo toda melodramática), a mi que te conozco como la palma de mi mano (dijo sollozando mas fuerte y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos).

Ok, mira no nos traemos nada si, solo que trabajamos juntos y nos acostamos una vez en año nuevo sin saber quienes éramos por estar pasados de copas (dios, siempre me sacaba la sopa, pero si no le decía algo iba a terminar sacándome mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a decir).

Lo sabia!!! (dijo brincando y chillando de la emoción, yo hice una mueca porque me había vuelto a engañar, en su rostro no había ninguna marca de lagrimas).

Cállate Alice, de lo que te acabo de decir ninguna palabra a nadie, no es nada serio ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo (hice una mueca mental y me mordí la lengua para no decirle que nos seguíamos acostando). Además acuérdate que yo tengo novio (dije entre dientes al recordarlo).

Al final puedo decir que la deje satisfecha con la información pero no con que siguiera con jake y no con Edward, si ella supiera la verdad, pero no podía arrastrarla conmigo, ni a ella ni a nadie mas.

Llegue a la casa y me puse a llorar porque sin irme ya los extrañaba, además me perdería la boda de Emmet, el nacimiento del bebe de Alice, la fiesta de cumpleaños que rose estaba organizando para los mellizos dentro de un mes. Tanto que perdería por su bien.

Miércoles…………………….

En la oficina hice lo mismo de siempre, guardar archivos para modificarlos después, las mañanas eran de nauseas horribles, en la hora de la comida aproveche que estaba sola en la oficina, Edward había salido con Jasper y Carlisle a comer y me meti en internet a la pagina de mi banco.

Hice varios movimientos para poder disponer de todo mi dinero, mi papa me había dejado una pequeña cantidad de dinero y a mi me había heredero la casa que teníamos en Forks que era a donde iria primero que nada, así que hice la transferencia de chicago a Forks donde retiraría el dinero.

Tenia miedo de que Jacob me espiara y se diera cuenta de que iba al banco a hacer algún movimiento así que todo lo haría por pasos y tendría preparado todo.

Salí temprano de la oficina y me fui a casa, le hable a René y le dije cuanto la quería y la extrañaba, ella se sorprendió y me pregunto si me estaba muriendo pero de nuevo le eche la culpa a las hormonas por el embarazo de Alice, cosa que ya no era cierta, ahora era mi embarazo, mi bebe.

En la noche convencí a Emmet de que saliéramos a cenar todos juntos, le hablamos a Alice y nos reunimos en la Bella Italia que era nuestro restaurante favorito, sabia que si lo hacíamos en el restaurante de Emmet el trabajaría mas que convivir y eso era lo que yo mas quería estar con mi familia.

Edward también fue, me observaba extraño pero le rehuí su mirada todo lo que pude, al final nos despedimos quedando que lo repetiríamos por lo menos una vez a la semana ya que era agradable para variar convivir entre nosotros.

Llegamos a la casa y me puse a organizar todo, ya me quedaba un día menos.

Jueves………….

El jueves llegue tarde a trabajar ya que al parecer la comida de anoche fue demasiado para mi pobre estomago, las nauseas esta vez fueron horribles, además de que ahora me sentía demasiado cansada y mareada.

Pero tenia que ir para seguir haciendo los movimientos que necesitaba, esta vez si comí con Edward pero lo hicimos en la oficina ya que teníamos mucho trabajo pendiente, trate de entretener a Edward el mayor tiempo que pude porque lo que menos necesitaba era que anduviera de curioso y descubriera todo antes de tiempo.

Hicimos el amor en la oficina, tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar cuando llegue a mi máximo placer, Esme lo hizo salir temprano del trabajo porque necesitaba unas cosas, aproveche su ausencia para hacer las reservaciones de vuelo y hotel en Inglaterra que es donde aparentaría ir para no despertar sospechas de mi destino y tener mayor tiempo para huir definitivamente.

Marque y rente un auto a nombre de René Swan, mi madre ahora llevaba el apeido de su esposo y podría usar momentáneamente su identidad hasta estar segura. El auto era un porshe 911 turbo azul, sabia que nadie pensaría que era justo un auto así el que yo alquilaría para mi, era el favorito de Alice además de ser uno muy veloz, justo lo que necesitaba para huir.

Me lo tendrían listo para cuando lo quisiera mañana.

Salí tarde este día porque trate de terminar de copiar los archivos de seguridad, me fui directo a la casa y ahora si que hice mis maletas con todo lo importante para mi, cosas de las que nunca me había alejado y no quería hacerlo ahora, mi equipaje fue ligero ya que iba a necesitar movilizarme y embarazada no podía hacer gran esfuerzo.

Viernes………………..

Me levante temprano, por suerte no tuve las nauseas matinales fuertes, me di una buena ducha y me puse un juego de lencería que Alice me había traído de su luna de miel, me puse la ropa más sexy que encontré y me peine con el pelo recogido con pinzas.

Llegue a la oficina, hice las copias de la información y prepare todo para mi ausencia, recogí algunas de mis cosas, como una fotografía donde salíamos Alice, Emmet y yo de niños con charly arriba de su patrulla sonriendo a mama que era quien tomo esa foto.

Revise que mi maquillaje estuviera perfecto y mande con un mensajero que llevara la caja con mis cosas a mi casa, pero que fuera discreto. Cheque que Edward estuviera en su oficina y me dispuse a iniciar mi plan.

Sin tocar la puerta entre y me acerque a su silla, el estaba dándome la espalda y sumergido en la computadora viendo sus pendientes que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, lo bese en el cuello y el se sobresalto, se giro y al darse cuenta de quién era me sentó en sus piernas y me beso.

Yo aproveche eso a mi favor y profundice el beso, lo acaricie por debajo de su saco y me restregué con ansias en su erección ya notoria. El gruño y cuando quiso meter manos entre mis piernas de un movimiento rápido me levante y me senté del otro lado de su escritorio.

Sabe Sr. Cullen, tengo que retirarme temprano del trabajo el día de hoy, tengo una cita (dije lo mas sensual y serio que pude).

Y con quien es esa cita Srita. Swan (dijo apretando sus manos en puños, escaneándome con su mirada como queriendo investigar mas).

Pues, tengo una cita con una tina de baño llena de burbujas, velas, el mejor vino que pueda haber, fresas con chocolates y mi consolador para después (dije sexy cruzando las piernas suavemente mostrando que debajo de la falda no tenia nada), la tengo posponiendo desde hace algún tiempo y no puedo hacerla mas (dije lo mas inocente que pude).

El no respondió rápidamente, su mirada aun estaba fija entre mis piernas, después me sonrió torcidamente y se levanto de su asiento.

Que yo sepa en casa de Emmet no tienen tina de baño (dijo roncamente caminando como felino hacia mi).

Quien dijo que seria ahí, sabe tengo una reservación en el mejor hotel de las afueras de la ciudad y es para hoy dentro de una hora, así que tengo que partir ya (dije sentándome de manera de que la falda se levantara mas, me levante y camine contoneándome lo mas significativo que pude hacia el para besarlo apasionadamente y dirigirme hacia la puerta después).

Y quien le ha autorizado esa salida Srita. Swan (dijo el recogiendo sus llaves y su abrigo ya que el invierno estaba próximo y era una ciudad muy fría).

Pues supongo que para conseguir dijo el permiso tendré que llevar a mi jefe (dije en tono resignado).

El se acerco y me dio una nalgada antes de abrir la puerta, decirle a la secretaria que me miraba con molestia que no regresarían el día de hoy y marcharnos a el hotel donde tenia mis reservaciones.

Llegamos en poco tiempo ya que Edward maneja rápidamente, en el camino yo no deje de incitarlo tocándole su miembro, quería volverlo loco y creo que lo conseguí, dentro del hotel nos perdimos uno en brazos del otro, hicimos el amor incontable veces en el baño, en la cama, en el sillón, en una silla, nos atrevimos a incursionar diferentes posiciones, dándonos el máximo placer posible, al menos me guardaría con llave en mi corazón todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Al anochecer estábamos rendidos, pero insistí en una última copa, yo no había privado nada de vino, siempre me las ingeniaba para que no me viera vaciarlo en alguna parte, pero en este último le puse unas gotitas de un poderoso somnífero que Rosalie tenía y que hacía que cayera como roca durante horas y horas.

El se la bebió y cayo dormido en la cama, lo acomode bien y me vestí, deje la carta que había preparado y salí de la habitación pague un día mas y pedí no ser molestada, salí del hotel sin que nadie me viera, no traía maleta así que nadie sospecharía que no volvería.

Me fui a casa de Emmet, sabía que estarían aun en el restaurante así que subí por mis dos bolsas de viaje y baje dejando en la mesa una carta para Emmet, Alice y mi mama.

Salí de ahí sintiendo un gran vacio, pero nada comparado cuando deje solo a Edward en esa habitación, me pregunto que pensara cuando se levante y no me vea, será que aun es tiempo y pueda regresar, pero sabia la respuesta incluso antes de hacer algún movimiento, apenas entro un mensaje de Jacob diciéndome donde vernos para decirle mi decisión.

Pase a recoger mi porshe, el auto era realmente fabuloso, ya entendía porque le gustaba tanto el modelo a Alice, deje mis cosas en el maletero y me dirigí a el sitio de encuentro con jake, me estacione una manzana antes, en un terreno baldío y deje las llaves en el contacto listo para huir.

Llegue a donde me había pedido Jacob, traía conmigo la información que me pedían, solo se la entregaría y trataría de salir lo mas rápido posible.

Hey cariño, tan puntual como siempre (dijo con una sonrisa malévola).

Siempre lobito (dije sexy y retándolo con la mirada).

Y que haz decidido, harás lo que se te pide o tendré que recurrir a que lo hagas por otros medios (dijo acercándose a mi).

Si, y no solo tome una decisión ya, sino que aquí traigo dicha información (dije seria y firme viéndolo a los ojos sin titubear).

Ok veamos si es cierto (tomo la información que me pidió y se acerco a una laptop para supongo verificar si era cierto, al hacerlo me sonrió brillantemente, se acerco a mi y me beso, no le respondí el beso pero tampoco me aleje.

Ahora te exijo que dejes en paz a mi familia y que no me vuelvas a buscar (dije y me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero el me tomo por la muñeca).

Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Swan, y para que sepas, si no amara a Emily me hubiera enamorado de ti, eres una gran chica (dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo por otra puerta tras el).

Yo me apresure a salir pero justo cuando cerraba la puerta escuche que decía que me mataran rápidamente, apresure el paso hasta llegar a mi auto, sentía que me pisaban los talones, me subí y lo encendí, unos minutos después iba a toda velocidad lejos de ahí.

De camino a Forks pase a un café internet y rente un equipo, introduje las nuevas claves y volví a tomar camino. Ahora solo yo tenia acceso a las cuentas de todas las compañías Cullen y tenia los códigos de seguridad de los clientes de la compañía entre otras cosas.

* * *

Ok, no me maten por tardarme, aquí les traje un capitulo mas largo, no puse el final de amor entre herederos porque no llegue a los Reviews que pedí, pero en el transcurso de mañana lo hare, ya lo tengo hecho.

Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, ahora haber que pasara con bella, tratare de en el otro poner un POV E y un poco mas, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.

**FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD ATRASADO**

**FAVOR DE DEJAR**

**UN REVIEWS**


	11. capitulo 11 y nota de autor

CAPITULO 11

POV Emmet

El día había sido maravilloso, cada vez tengo mas clientela fija, mis hijos se portaron de maravilla, hice el amor con Rosalie en mi nueva oficina en el restaurante para estrenarla, en fin, un buen día.

Hey jefe, ya apague todos los focos (grito Maury desde la puerta, era un buen chico y buen mesero).

Ok, ya te puedes ir, nos vemos mañana (le dije sonriendo y recogiendo todas las cosas de mis hijos que rose se había llevado a la farmacia para comprar su bolsa de pañales).

Puse la alarma y cerré el restaurante, me subí a mi coche y fui a recoger a rose que se había tardado ya, digo la farmacia queda a un par de cuadras pero como la noche era agradable los había llevado en su cochecito para que disfrutaran de el aire fresco, vivimos a lado del restaurante, era para que ya hubiera llegado.

Me fui hacia ese rumbo pero no la encontré, así que decidí regresar a casa, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba el auto de mi cuñado Jasper y el de Edward, baje y apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando me salto encima una duendecito histérica y una rose llorosa.

Que pasa aquí, porque lloras bomboncito (dije abrazando a Alice y acercándome a mi Rosalie, me partía el corazón verla sufrir).

Ay osito, es bella (dijo y comenzó a llorar, pero yo me aparte de ellas y entre a preguntarle a los 2 hombres que estaban ahí, y que me tenían que dar razón de mi hermanita).

Donde esta mi hermanita (pregunte duramente ya que no era momento de estar jugando, necesitaba respuestas y por las caras que traían ellos tenían que saber algo).

Ambos se vieron entre si, ambos se levantaron, pero Edward se fue hacia la ventana y Jasper tomo un sobre blanco y me lo tendió, se notaba molesto y tenso, pero yo lo que quería era saber donde estaba mi bella, así que rasgue el sobrecito y saque una hoja, la extendí y reconocí la letra de mi hermanita.

_Hermanito:_

_Hola, te estarás preguntando donde estoy, pero lo cierto es que no puedo decírtelo, porque, pues porque me canse de toda esta mierda, me canse de ser siempre la ultima en todo, de tener que ver siempre por todos menos por mi, así que me voy, me voy a conocer mundo, sin ataduras, sin hermanos molestos, sin una madre inmadura, sin un pasado._

_Espero no me busquen, que me dejen por primera vez en sus vidas disfrutar de la mía, yo no te moleste cuando te fuiste a estudiar y regresaste muchos años después, con una vida hecha. Que siendo el mayor te hayas largado a vivir tus sueños y me hayas dejado todas las responsabilidades a mi._

_No te equivoques, los quiero, pero necesito un tiempo, hice algo muy malo, que se a estas alturas ya has de saber, lo siento, pero no todo es como parece, mas no puedo quedarme y dar la cara, disfruta de tu hogar y se feliz, cuida mucho a tu familia y no te olvides de Alice y René._

_Cuando pueda comunicarme contigo lo hare, te mando un beso a ti, rose y a los niños._

_Atte._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escrito ahí, no había notado mal a bella, algo no cuadraba, además porque poner su nombre completo, demonios, que esta pasando aquí, en que problemas se metió mi hermanita.

Tenia que descubrirlo para poder ayudarla, porque no me tragaba nada de este cuento. Además que es eso de que hizo algo malo.

Ok, quiero saber que paso, porque dice que hizo algo malo, donde esta mi hermanita (gruñí amenazador a los dos hombres presentes, entonces se miraron otra vez y Jasper se dispuso a hablar).

POV Alice

Algo estaba mal, algo malo iba a pasar, toda la semana he sentido que alguien me observa siempre, siempre he podido percibir lo que va a ocurrir, sobre todo con mi familia, toda la semana a excepción de la cena de bienvenida que tuvimos Jasper y yo en la mansión cullen bella me ha evitado.

Algo me dice que es por ahí el peligro, así que ya no lo pensé más, como dicen por ahí, si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña ira a Mahoma, así que le mande un texto a Jasper diciéndole que lo esperaba en casa de Emmet y me lance para haya.

Cuando iba de camino me tope a Rosalie rumbo a la farmacia, me pare y le ofrecí un aventón, ella acepto y por el camino le fui preguntando por como estaba la familia, no quise hacer inca pié en bella solamente.

Fuimos y compro lo que necesitaba, yo compre un helado que se me antojo y nos fuimos hacia la casa, llegamos y vimos que el restaurante estaba cerrado y que el coche de Emmet no estaba, así que entramos, todo estaba apagado, no le dimos importancia, pero yo sentía que me faltaba algo.

A los 5 minutos empezaron a tocar la puerta furiosamente, haciendo que los bebes lloraran y que nosotras nos asustáramos, pero cuando Jasper hablo corrí a abrirle, pero el primero que entro fue un furiosos Edward que se fue directo a buscar a bella por todas partes.

Mientras el gritaba su nombre en la planta alta Jasper nos pregunto por bella, al no responder nos explico que ella había desaparecido dejando una nota a Edward, pero que no solo era el asunto de que lo haiga dejado, sino que habían surgido ciertos problemas en la empresa y que apuntaban a bella como responsable de traición, espionaje empresarial, etc.

Yo no daba a crédito a lo que escuchaba, después Edward bajo y se sentó en un sillón, Rosalie apareció detrás de mi con tres cartas, leímos los destinatarios y yo tome la que decía mi nombre. Ellos quería abrir todas pero yo no se los permití, el dueño de la carta era el único que debía abrir su carta, algo no encajaba aquí, bella no era así y yo lo probaría como que me llamo Alice Marie Swan de Cullen.

Me fui a sentar a el comedor sola y abrí mi carta, al hacerlo vi que había dos hojas, por alguna extraña razón hasta para mi, una de ellas mas pequeña que la otra la escondí en el elástico de mis pantimedias sin que nadie me viera, esa la leería en privado, así bella y yo nos comunicábamos de pequeñas cuando no queríamos que alguien supiera algo nuestro, siempre tuvimos una especie de conexión de mellizas, así que haciendo a un lado esa me puse a leer la otra.

_Hermanita:_

_Seré breve con lo que necesito decirte porque sé que las palabras no son necesarias con nosotros, te quiero, pero necesito mi espacio, necesito conocer mundo, viajar, sabes siento que mi vida a estado estancada, que necesito mas._

_Siento que mi reloj biológico esta por espirar y me quedare seca, ahora que he sentido los síntomas de tu embarazo, no he podido evitar pensar que yo también quiero tener mi propia familia, luchar por mis sueños, así que me dispongo a hacerlo, pero sola._

_Te preguntaras porque así, pues es fácil, porque siempre que yo he querido algo surge algo que me impide hacer algo por mi para hacerlo por ustedes, ya no mas, ahora tu estas casada, Emmet tiene su familia y René es feliz y tiene a alguien que la cuide._

_Y yo que, así que no me busquen, se que actué mal, pero se me hizo fácil hacer lo que hice, solo recuérdame tal como soy, recuerda que no siempre las cosas son lo que parece._

_Siempre están en mi corazón._

_Isabella Marie Swan _

Termine de leerla y se la entregue a Jasper que me esperaba impaciente por leerla y me pare para ir a el baño, me fui pensando en que algo pasaba, lo único que pude deducir era que ella se había ido por algo, pero porque hablaría de su reloj biológico, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y contuve a tiempo el chillido que surgió en mi garganta, ella estaba embarazada, si, eso era, por eso me evitaba, pero porque no quería decirlo.

Me encerré en el baño y me puse a leer la otra nota, mientras la leía no dejaba de llorar, malditas hormonas, cuando termine unas ganas locas de matar a alguien me entraron, pero tenia que respetar su voluntad, pero algo se me ocurriría para ayudar a mi bella, ella siempre había visto por mi, así que ahora era mi turno.

Me sentía mal por no decirle nada a Jasper, pero antes que marido tengo hermana, y no cualquier hermana, la mejor hermana melliza que pueda existir.

POV Edward

Me despertaron ruidos extraños de la habitación de ha lado, cuando abrí los ojos vi que no estaba en mi casa, cuando me senté note mi desnudez, la cabeza me dolía horrores, forcé a mi cerebro a recordar que había pasado, recordé ir a la oficina, a una sensual bella raptándome para pasar el día juntos, recordé haber hecho con ella el amor.

Pero por alguna extraña razón me encontraba solo ahí, así que como pude me levante y me puse a buscarla ahí, sentí un sudor helado recorrerme toda la columna vertebral, un miedo se apodero de mi y mas al notar que ella no se encontraba ahí, me vestí y salí a preguntarle a el encargado de el hotel haber si él sabía algo, digo si mi coche ahí seguí significaba que ella había salido a pie.

Le pregunte por ella, pero me dijo que solo había ido a pagar un día más, pero que para el que ella había vuelto a la habitación, así que me apresure a regresar y encontré algo que no había hecho anteriormente por las prisas de encontrarla, a lado de la cama donde ella se había acostado, aun olía a ella.

Así que tome la almohada y la guarde en mi portafolio como pude y la carta en la bolsa de mi saco, salí de ahí y ya en el coche me puse a leer la carta.

* * *

Siento de ante mano haber demorado y el hacerlo con un capitulo muy corto, pero es que me había metido de lleno al final de amor entre herederos, y cuando por fin lo termine y me dispuse a escribir los capítulos de mis otros fics, me pasaron dos cosas.

La primera y más importante, mi bebe de dos años se cayó corriendo y todo su peso cayó sobre su brazo y se lastimo el codo, me la pase el miércoles en el hospital mientras lo consultaban, le tomaban rayos x y demás, no es grave pero pues es chiquito y me necesita y aparte le desespera estar con él codito vendado y le duele al moverlo.

Y segundo, a mi laptop le entro un virus, el trojan o algo así y mi antivirus no lo corrigió, así que ando sin laptop, ahorita vine a el cyber a subirlo ya que mi esposo descanso de el trabajo y se quedo con el bebe. Sigo escribiendo en mi cuaderno y tratare de escribir lo antes posible, por favor solo ténganme paciencia.

Apenas consiga un antivirus bueno volveré a actualizar seguido.


	12. inesperado reencuentro

CAPITULO 12

POV BELLA

Demonios, otra vez no escuche el maldito despertador, de seguro esta vez la Sra. newton si me corre del trabajo, es la tercera vez en lo que va de la semana.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible, tome mi chaqueta, mis llaves y mi cartera y salí del departamento, y con todo el cuidado del mundo baje por las escaleras del edificio de 6 pisos donde vivo. Por suerte yo vivo en el tercer piso, así que no tengo que bajar muchos escalones, pero con lo torpe que soy cualquier día me caigo por ellas.

Mas ahora, que con mi enorme panza de 6 meses de embarazo que a veces no me deja ver ni por donde piso, mi vida es tranquila, tengo solvencia económica, lo que pude juntar antes de dejar a mi familia lo tengo bien guardado para cuando tenga que nacer mi bebe.

Así que por eso ahora trabajo en una cafetería a 5 cuadras de mi casa, con los Sra. newton, por suerte para mi no se acuerda de mi, ya hace muchos años que salimos mis hermanos y yo de aquí, de Forks, que es a donde me había venido a vivir.

Mi apariencia ya no es la misma, ahora tengo el pelo a media espalda completamente ondulado y de color negro azulado, uso pupilentes verdes y mi color de piel es gratamente mas bronceado, uso una crema que lo hace aunque aquí es Forks casi no salga el sol.

Así que nadie me ha reconocido, bueno, casi nadie, solo mi amiga del instituto Caroline me reconoció desde que llegue, pero cuando le dije mis motivos para pasar desapercibida ella me entendió y desde entonces me ha estado ayudando, antes vivíamos juntas, pero hace un mes que se había ido a vivir con su novio y me había dejado sola.

Aunque nos vemos a diario ya que ella también es mesera en la Bella Italia el restaurante de los Sres. Newton, ella me recomendó, aquí me llaman Isa, que es diminutivo de Isadora Masen, por suerte no tengo vida social, solo el trabajo, así que no tengo porque mentir a muchos sobre mi identidad.

De por si, mi vida esta llena de mentiras y errores, la cd. a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que vine, ahora es mas grande y tiene mas locales, cuenta con una sala de cines, cosa que antes no había, además de un mini centro comercial, antes para cualquier cosa teníamos que ir hasta port ángeles.

Estando a una cuadra del restaurante me invadió una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, voltee hacia atrás y note que había un tipo corpulento como siguiendo mis pasos, pero por suerte una cuadra antes de que llegara a mi trabajo entro en otra tienda en la esquina de esta.

Llegando tarde otra vez Sra. Masen (la voz chillona de mi jefa apneas puse un pie en el lugar se escucho).

Lo siento, pero ya sabe que con esta panza me es imposible venir mas rápido (dije quedito ya que no tenia humor de discutir).

Lo siento isa, pero yo no gano dinero así, tengo que pensar en mis intereses y no me conviene tenerte trabajando si no te desempeñas bien (cerré mis puños ya que me había llenado de ira, siempre me cargaba de trabajo, me pagaba media jornada y me discriminaba).

Pues entonces no me queda mas que preguntar cuando vengo por mi finiquito (dije con una sonrisa ya que no le daría el gusto de verme mal).

Que, de que hablas, la semana pasada ya se pago, y estamos a media semana, casi todos los días haz llegado tarde, y apenas llevas 2 meses trabajando aquí, así que olvídalo, no te debo nada (me dijo y se dio la media vuelta indignada y se fue).

Recogí todas mis cosas que tenia ahí en mi locker de empleada y salí hecha una furia por la puerta de atrás, que da a un callejón, apenas me marche vi afuera su jeep patriot del año, vi que no hubiera nadie alrededor y no pude contenerme, tome una piedra y la lance a el vidrio de adelante quebrándolo todo a el instante, Salí corriendo de ahí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pero por ir riéndome no me fije que al cruzar la calle la luz estaba en verde y que un auto negro con vidrios polarizados venia directo hacia mi, cuando lo note me congele y solo pude rezar por mi bebe, a unos pasos del impacto unos brazos me envolvieron y me jalaron, evitándome así cualquier daño a parte de unas raspaduras.

Me voltee a agradecerle a mi salvador y lo que vi me congelo.

Hola bella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos (dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi).

POV Alice

Estos habían sido los meses mas felices de mi vida, mi matrimonio iba perfecto, mi embarazo iba maravilloso y ya me habían dicho que esperaba, iba a tener mellizos, un nene y una nena, así que ya estaba trabajando en una línea de maternidad y una infantil, iba a ser la sensación.

Solo había algo que empañaba mi dicha, la ausencia de mi bella, mi hermanita, me tiene preocupadísima, las cosas en la empresa no mejoran mucho que digamos, mi cuñado y mi suegro están metidos de lleno en eso.

Ellos no creen en la inocencia de bella, porque dicen que para que huye si no lo es, mi familia y yo creemos que algo realmente fuerte tuvo que pasar para que ella reaccionara así, yo sabía mas, pero no traicionaría a bella, ella me pidió que guardara silencio y lo haría.

Phil andaba en Europa en un campeonato, mama no quiso ir, vaya ahora es que le entran instintos maternales, en fin, ahora voy a Forks, ya que quiero poner una tienda de ropa ahí, donde nací, donde viví y donde quedan los restos de mi padre.

No quiero que mis hijos no sepan sus orígenes por mi parte, además de que tenia un presentimiento, algo me decía que fuera para allá, así que mañana parto con mi equipo de trabajo para determinar el mejor lugar de ventas y todo eso, Jasper no quería que fuera sola, por lo que el va conmigo, se ha vuelto muy sobre protector desde que supo de mi embarazo.

Aun recuerdo cuando se lo dije en nuestra luna de miel.

--Flash Back—

Nos fuimos a recorrer toda Europa, tuvimos cerca de un mes para ello, pero el primer día estuvimos en parís, llegamos a el hotel donde nos quedaríamos y yo me fui a refrescar mientras el espera las maletas, yo traía mi bolsa de viaje pequeña que era todo lo que necesitaba, me encerré en el baño y me metí a bañar.

Después me vestí como había planeado y tome la caja de regalo que había cargado desde casa conmigo para este momento, salí y Jasper estaba en el balcón viendo la hermosura de ciudad donde estábamos, así que me acerque cuidadosamente y lo abrace por atrás.

Le tendí la caja y el se sorprendió, me beso y entramos juntos a la habitación, le indique que lo abriera y así lo hizo, cuando la abrió primero se desconcertó, luego reacciono y saco todo el contenido y lo puso sobre la cama, volteaba de la cama hacia mi y de regreso.

Y es que mi regalo era un mameluco amarillo con verde, traía su gorrito a juego, sus zapatitos, un pañal y un FELICIDADES PAPA.

Así que para darle énfasis a el hecho me desabroche mi bata de baño luciendo un hermoso baby doll rojo de dos piezas, y en mi cintura un listón anaranjado con un chupón colgando a la altura de mi ombligo.

Amor, le hemos hecho la carta a la cigüeña aprovechando que estamos aquí en parís, así que dentro de unos meses seremos padres (dije emocionada mientras Jasper me cargaba y me giraba por los aires).

--Flash Back—

Desde ese día el era mas tierno, mas sobre protector, mas consentidor, mas especial.

Así que con esos lindos recuerdos me acosté a dormir, y es que con mis casi 8 meses de embarazo ya me sentía cansadísima. A la mañana siguiente partimos temprano a Forks, dormí todo el camino ya que había tenido que madrugar, llegamos como a las 9 de la mañana y yo moría de hambre así que le pedí a Jasper que fuéramos a la Bella Italia, la comida de ahí me encantaba y tenia antojo de una pasta.

Me despedí de mi equipo de trabajo quienes se fueron directamente a el hotel, camino a la cafetería, justo antes de cruzar la calle pude ver a una mujer embarazada que iba a ser atropellada por descuidada, Jasper también la vio y pudo reaccionar jalándola hacia la banqueta.

Cuando ella volteo me congele, se veía diferente pero a mi no me engañaba, nunca lo haría.

Hola bella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos (dije con una sonrisa de alegría a una congelada bella).

* * *

Ok, es corto, pero ya se reencontraron las hermanas, ahora haber que pasa, acepto todas sus ideas y sugerencias.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, se que muchos querían saber que decía la carta de bella a Eddy pero eso será mas adelante.

En el capitulo anterior solo recibí 5 Reviews, así que no hay mejor manera de subirme el ánimo que con sus Reviews, aunque solo sea para que me saluden, me digan presente o actualiza pronto. El saber que mis historias les gustan es mi mejor recompensa, sus comentarios, en fin, lo que me quieran decir, yo encantada con eso.

Como decía, la semana pasada subí otra historia, aquí les dejo el sumary para que si pueden se pasen por ahí.

Este es su sumary: AMOR EQUIVOCADO

Tras una desilusión amorosa bella huye de su pasado, dejando una parte de ella con el y llevándose una parte de el con ella. Un acuerdo entre familias, un matrimonio arreglado, un engaño, una traición entre hermanas………..

**Así que espero**

**Me dejen un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	13. CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE DIA DE LA FAMILIA

FELIZ DIA DE LA FAMILIA

CAPITULO ESPECIAL

POV Esme

Edward, cariño, ya te vas (le dije por enésima vez a mi hijo, desde que había pasado todo el problema y la partida de Bella el parecía un zombi, iba de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa, no salía con amigos, nada).

Si mama, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y no se harán solas (me contesto con su ahora voz carente de vida).

Por cierto, hoy tengo una reunión en el club, la vez pasada mi amiga Gaby me hablo de que su hija quedo prendada de ti en la boda de tu hermano, me preguntaba si (le dije tratando de hacer que reaccionara, que tuviera citas).

No mama (me corto saliendo de la casa).

Me sentía muy triste de esta situación, verlo así de triste y me alegraba ver lo feliz que era mi Jasper, recuerdo cuando eran niños y todo era felicidad para ellos, nunca fueron caprichosos ni nada.

Pero había un recuerdo en especial que siempre llevaría conmigo.

--Flash Back—

Iba a ser el día de la familia, Edward tenía 10 añitos y estaba emocionado porque nos tenia una sorpresa en la escuela, Jasper por su parte tenia 9 añitos y era mas serio, pero también estaba contento, tenían unos días secreteándose y cada vez que les preguntaba me decían que era una sorpresa.

El tan esperado día llego y yo estaba triste porque Carlisle no iba a poder ir con nosotros a el festival de la escuela porque estaba de viaje de negocios, yo lleve a los niños a la escuela mas temprano, porque ahí se cambiarían.

A la hora citada llegue y tome asiento a mero adelante en el teatro de la escuela, ahí nos habían citado, estaba la escuela llena, y de repente las luces se apagaron y aparecieron en medio de la tarima mis dos hermosos hijos en un smoking y atrás de ellos un hermoso piano de cola.

Edward se fue a sentar y Jasper saco un violín y entonces hablaron.

Esta canción esta dedicada para nuestros padres y para todas las familias aquí presentes, mama, papa son los mejores del mundo, los queremos (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a tocar una armoniosa canción).

Cuando acabaron note que alguien a mi lado me tomaba la mano, cuando voltee me sorprendí, mi Carlisle estaba ahí sonriéndome y lagrimitas de felicidad como las mías salían de sus hermosos ojos).

Te amo, me distes los mejores hijos del mundo, los amo a los 3, son la mejor familia que alguien puede tener, y tengo la suerte de que son míos, mi familia (dijo abrazándome y besándome para después recibir a nuestros hijos con otro abrazo, sentarnos y ver los siguientes espectáculos).

--Flash Back--

POV René

Hoy Alice tuvo su cita con el ginecóloga y le dijeron que esperaba mellizos, una dicha enorme me inundo al saberlo, adoraba a los hijos de Emmet y Rosalie, a quien ya veía como otra hija. Solo la falta de mi bella me tenia mal, como lamento no haber sido mejor madre y estar cerca de mis hijos.

Ahora que bella me necesito yo estaba a kilómetros de distancia y no pude hacer nada, todos estábamos deprimidos por su ausencia. Emmet ya casi no sonreía, Alice estaba tensa y mas gruñona, triste y melancólica, Jasper la trataba de consentir de mas y le ayudaba e todo para levantarle el animo.

No entendía bien que había pasado, que habíamos hecho para distanciarnos tanto al grado de que bella se separara de su familia.

La noticia de los mellizos de Alice y la melancolía trajeron uno de mis recuerdos mas felices.

--Flash Back—

Había tenido dolores de parto todo el día, me sentía cansadísima, pero me moría de ganas de tener a mis hijas conmigo, charly estaba afuera esperando con mi pequeño Emmet de 3 añitos a que yo diera a luz.

Unas horas después por fin pude escuchar el llantito mas hermoso de mi vida, había tenido dos niñas, a la mayor le puse Isabella, era tan hermosa y tranquila y la que siguió la nombre Alice, desde que había nacido lo había hecho exigiendo algo, ya que nació llorando y apenas me la acercaron empezó a buscar que la amamantara.

Apenas estaba en eso cuando un desesperado charly entro abriendo la puerta de sopetón, Emmet venia atrás de el con una hermosa sonrisa y traía una hermosa flor, me la entrego y me dio un beso en la frente cuando charly lo sentó a mi lado.

Gracias mi vida, es la flor mas bonita de todas (le dije sonriéndole).

Tu estas enojada conmigo (me pregunto con un puchero).

Claro que no amor, porque preguntas eso (dije frunciendo el ceño).

Porque papa dijo que te comprara unas flores pero yo me gaste el dinero en las maquinitas de dulces de afuera de la flores (dijo haciéndome pucheros y con su mirada de perrito).

Pero no importa, esta flor es las mas bella, te quiero mucho hijo (le dije abrazándolo).

Bueno, hay por aquí algún hermano mayor que espere conocer a sus hermanitas (dijo charly que se acercaba a la cama con Bella cargada).

Yo!!!!!!!! (grito mi pequeño haciendo que sus hermanas se despertaran llorando), perdón (dijo a punto de llorar).

No pasa nada, pero recuerda que no puedes hacer tanto ruido a su alrededor, son unas bebes chiquitas (dije mientras charly me ponía a Isabella en los brazos y el iba por la pequeña Alice).

Gua, están rojas y viejitas (dijo notando que seguían arrugaditas después de nacer y como nuestra vecina era una mujer mayor y tenia muchas arrugas pensaba que era lo mismo).

No amor, eso se les quitara en unos días (dijo charly conteniendo la risa).

Te amo René, me has dado las mas hermosas de las princesitas y a mi campeón, gracias (dijo y llore, nunca lo había visto llorar como ahora que cargaba a sus hijas).

Yo también te amo charly, y no los hice sola, tu ayudaste un poco (dije riendo con el).

Si bueno, gracias por los meritos, ahora te tengo una sorpresa, recuerdas la casa en la orilla del bosque que tanto te gusta, pues es ahora nuestra, la compre para nuestra familia (dijo charly y ahora yo chille de la emoción).

Ahora la necesitaremos, ahora somos una gran familia y necesitamos mas espacio (dijo de nuevo el al ver que me quedaba callada de la emoción).

Gracias amor (dije mientras nos abrazamos y Emmet se reía porque los niños grandes no lloraban y nosotros ahora lo hacíamos).

--Flash Back—

* * *

Hey, hola de nuevo, ya se han de aburrir de mis historias, pero es que hoy es el día Internacional de la familia aquí en México y no pude evitar subir un capítulo especial de mis historias.

Así que plantee un recuerdo de la familia Swan y Cullen en un día familiar.

**Así que favor**

**De dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	14. Sere Tia!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana que esta por dar a luz este fin de semana, aun no sabemos que es, ya que ella quiere que sea sorpresa.

* * *

CAPITULO 14

POV Bella

A…Alice y Jasper que hacen aquí (pregunte en un hilo de voz aun sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido).

Quien eres tu (pregunto Jasper viéndome fijamente de arriba a bajo).

Este, fui empleada de Alice en su boutique en Seattle (dije tartamudeando y viendo a la cara a mi hermana para que no me descubriera).

Pero antes que otra cosa sucediera el vehículo que había estado a punto de atropellarme volvió a aparecer parándose ahora en la calle frente a nosotros, los vidrios se bajaron y aparecieron unas armas apuntándonos fijamente).

Al suelo (grito Jasper empujando a Alice bajo su cuerpo y yo solo pude ponerme entre otros dos coches lo mas pegada al suelo como podía).

Estuvieron disparando unos minutos y después arrancaba dejando los coches que estaban ahí destrozados, algunos locales con balas a la vista, un señor tirado a el piso y vidrios por todas partes de los cristales de los alrededores que se rompieron con los impactos de balas.

Jazz, Jasper amor despierta (alcance a oír la voz de Alice y fue cuando reaccione).

Ya me había olvidado de ellos, y es que no había dejado de llorar y rezar por la salud de mi bebe, de que no pasara nada que me había olvidado que no estaba sola, me levante y camine toda temblorosa hacia donde estaban ellos.

Jasper aun estaba sobre Alice pero al parecer estaba inconsciente, vi que sangraba de un brazo y que tenía varios rasguños en su rostro, de seguro algún cristal le había hecho daño.

Oh, Alice estas bien (dije preocupada porque ella había empezado a chillar fuertemente y empujando a Jasper para que quedara boca arriba).

Bella, que le pasa a Jasper, porque me hace esto (dijo sollozando mas fuerte mientras se medio sentaba y eso me partió el corazón).

Hay Alice, cuanto lo siento, todo es mi culpa, pero veras que Jasper estará bien (dije hipando porque ahora era yo la que empezaba a sollozar fuertemente, malditas hormonas).

Pero es que no es solo eso, bella, creo que mis bebes ya quieren nacer, he roto aguas (dijo dejándome congelada en el acto).

Que!!!! (grite histérica viendo que tenia un charco de agua de la cintura para abajo).

Entonces me apure a gritar que llamaran una ambulancia, le tome el pulso a Jasper y comprobé que efectivamente solo estaba desmallado, trate de hacerlo reaccionar pero nada lo hacía.

Muy pronto escuche el sonido de unas sirenas que en instantes estuvieron ahí, con cuidado subieron a Alice a una camilla mientras otro paramédico checaba a Jasper y lo subía a otra camilla, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte al caer y necesitaba de una tomografía y algunos estudios incluyendo la cirugía para extraer la bala de que se había instalado en su hombro.

Yo me apresure a subir con Alice y sostenerle la mano, ella no dejaba de llorar y llamara a Jasper angustiada, me sentí fatal, todo eso era mi culpa, ellos iban tras de mí, no de ellos, por mi culpa ellos estaban sufriendo y los demás lo harían al enterarse.

Demonios, tenia que avisarles lo que estaba pasando, no podía hacerme cargo de todo yo sola, pero esperaría a saber como estaban antes de llamarles, llegamos rápidamente al hospital general de Forks y ellos fueron bajados enseguida, un doctor ya los esperaba en la puerta junto con algunos enfermeros.

Les di rápidamente sus nombres y llene unas fichas de ingreso que me pedían, a Alice se la habían llevado a un cuarto ya, pero Jasper había sido ingresado de emergencia por la bala, ya que le había provocado la perdida de mucha sangre.

Llegaron también unos policías a interrogarme, les dije más o menos lo que había pasado y lo que sabia y que me sentía fatal, además de que tenia que pasar a ver a mi hermana y saber cómo se encontraba, ellos suspiraron entendiendo la situación y quedaron de volver más tarde.

Pase a ver a Alice y empecé a sollozar apenas la vi y a pedirle disculpas por todo, ella me abrazo como pudo con una de sus manos, ya que la otra tenia conectada unos tubos y algo de suero, una vez calmada le explique lo que estaba pasando, la trampa de Jacob, las amenazas, lo que había tenido que hacer, en fin, todo le conté.

Ella se enojo mucho y me regaño por no haber pedido ayuda a la familia, dijo que ya sospechaba algo, y lo de mi embarazo dijo que también lo sabía, que no sabía cómo pero que lo había entendido en la carta que le había dejado, además de que me había soñado con un bebe en brazos, yo llore por la emoción de tener a alguien conmigo, la había extrañado demasiado.

Unos toques a la puerta nos indico que ya no estábamos solas, en la puerta se veía una doctora ya grande, entro y antes que pudiera checar a Alice, esta le pregunto por el estado de Jasper, al saber que seguía en cirugía esta se puso a llorar, le subió la presión, y la doctora la tuvo que anestesiar un poco ya que le estaba asiendo daño a los bebes.

Al ver que esta no se calmaba nos planteo la posibilidad de una cesárea, ya que al parecer los bebes estaban empezando con sufrimiento fetal, yo no sabia que hacer, era la que tenia que firmar la autorización, ya que su marido estaba peor que ella, y yo era su único familiar ahí, le pedí unos minutos a la doctora para hablar con ella y la doctora nos sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

Alice, ya escuchaste a la doctora, sabes que necesitas calmarte y echarle ganas, tus bebes te necesitan, Jasper te necesita, tienes que ser fuerte hermanita por tu familia (dije tratando de escoger mis mejores palabras para que resolviéramos toda esta situación).

Pero bella, que voy a hacer, no soy fuerte, no me siento lista, no se que hacer (y rompió a llorar de nuevo, malditas hormonas, ahora yo lloraba con ella).

Claro que eres fuerte, luchaste por acabar tu carrera, porque tu boda fuera perfecta, por tener tu propio negocio, haz luchado toda la vida Alice Marie Swan, créeme, lo sé, soy tu hermana (dije sonriéndole).

Alice Marie Cullen hermanita (dijo ella sonriéndome tristemente).

Ok. Alice Marie Cullen, tu podrás con todo esto, iras ahí, darás a luz a esos bebes y cuando Jasper venga no podrá estar más orgulloso de ti, tanto como lo he estado yo toda la vida por ser tu melliza, por haber compartido todo contigo, te amo hermanita y sé que tu podrás (dije abrazándola fuertemente).

Ahora, dime, que es lo que quieres, que sea cesarea o lo intentaras naturalmente (dije seriamente).

Ella suspiro y vi la duda en su mirada, estaba asustada.

Creo que cesarea, ya oistes a la doctora, ella cree que es lo mejor para mis bebes, por mi culpa ellos estan sufriendo (dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas).

No llores cariño, veras que todo saldra bien, yo estoy aqui contigo (dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, yo tambien estaba preocupada, pero debia ser fuerte por ella).

Gracias bella, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, cuanta falta me habías hecho, pero ahora estoy completa y sé que tú me echaras porras verdad (dijo mas animada y yo trague saliva, quería que yo entrara con ella, pero si al ver la sangre me desmallaría, dios maldito Jacob, por su culpa ahora ocupare el lugar de Jasper).

He, creo que voy a decirle a la doctora que ya estas mas calmada y lista (dije apurándome hacia la puerta).

Isabella Marie Swan, no estarás pensando en escaparte verdad (me miro con los ojos entre cerrados para después poner su mejor carita de gato de Sherk y su puchero siempre me salgo con la mía).

Gemí bajito ya que sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

No Alice, solo iré a avisar a la doctora y enseguida regreso, tu no te preocupes por nada ok (dije con una sonrisa radiante).

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la salida del hospital, inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme unas cuantas veces.

Estaba asustada por lo que se me venia en cima, pero por otro lado estaba emocionada, iba a ser Tia!!!!!!!!!!!

Entonces decidí que tenía que avisarle a Emmet y ya que el se encargue de avisarle a los demás.

Así que me dirigí a el teléfono de monedas que había visto en recepción, pero no tenia cambio, así que busque a alguien alrededor, un pasillo después me tope a una enfermera.

Buenas tardes, disculpe podría cambiarme este billete (dije amablemente a la mujer, era joven, si acaso unos años mas que yo).

Oh, por supuesto (me dijo con una enorme sonrisa).

Oh, se lo agradezco mucho, me urge avisar que mi hermana va a dar a luz y que mi cuñado esta hospitalizado (dije suspirando, me sentía ya muy cansada).

Pobrecita, te has de sentir fatal, con tu embarazo tan avanzado y sola con todo esto, mira, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí toda la tarde para lo que se te ofrezca (me dijo y me dio mi cambio).

Muchas gracias, no sabe lo tranquila que me siento al saberlo (dije mas tranquila me despedí de ella con la mano).

Fui e hice mi llamada, Emmet no me dejo hablar porque me asalto de preguntas, así que tuve que colgar, marque el teléfono de Rosalie y antes que me preguntara algo le dije lo de Alice y Jasper.

Ella jadeo y me pregunto dónde estaba y como había sido la cosa, pero le dije que mejor se apresurara en venir para acá, que si podía le avisara a la familia de Jasper, me despedí de ella con un hasta pronto y suspire.

El peso de todo lo acontecido me estaba empezando a pasar la factura, me pesaba todo el cuerpo y me sentía realmente cansada, pero sabía que Alice me necesitaba, y sabia que en gran parte lo que había pasado era mi culpa, así que empecé a caminar hacia la habitación de ella.

Pero entonces recordé que no había pasado a preguntar por el estado de salud de Jasper, así que regrese a la sala de enfermeras, por suerte me tope a la misma enfermera de hace rato, así que le sonreí y le pregunte por mi cuñado.

Una vez me dijo que el estaba ya en la sala de post operatorio y que todo había salido bien estaba mas calmada.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, por cierto, soy Bella Swan (dije usando mi nombre de verdad, ella me daba confianza).

Mucho gusto, que tonta, no me había presentado, soy Emily Black (me dijo sonriendo pero yo me quede en shock, ella era la esposa de Jacob).

* * *

Ok, que les pareció el capitulo, en el próximo ya habrá re encuentro de la familia, haber que pasa, que creen que pase con bella ahora que conoce a la esposa de Jacob.

Estoy emocionada, mi hermana se alivia el domingo, sere tia, asi que si me desaparesco unos dias, cosa que nose aun, ya saben porque es.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	15. REENCUENTRO

Disculpen la demora, pero de verdad mi estado de salud había estado fatal, la gripe se convirtió en laringitis y la infección se me paso a los oídos y estuve realmente mal, recién ahora dejo de dolerme tanto la cabeza.

Los personajes en su mayoría son de E. Meyer y yo los uso para mi historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 15

POV Bella

Alice cálmate por favor (dije rezando para que alguien viniera pronto y me supliera).

Es que duele Isabella (me grito mientras apretaba mas mi mano cuando la contracción llegaba y me lanzaba dagas con los ojos).

Pero piensa en los hermosos angelitos que tendrás dentro de poco en tus brazos (dije sobando mi mano antes de que le diera otra contracción).

Aja, serán los bebes más bonitos del mundo ya que serán los mejor vestidos y con mis genes y los genes cullen serán divinos (dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y mirada soñadora).

Si, seguro se parecerán a Jasper (dije tratando de animarla pero pensando en otro cullen específicamente, uno que abruma mis sueños y que será papa sin saberlo).

No digas estupideces Isabella, no quiero que se parezcan a ese debilucho que me dejo sola (dijo haciendo un puchero y sus ojos se humedecieron).

Pero Alice, el es su papa y sabes que él no tuvo la culpa de nada (dije suspirando), en todo caso cúlpame a mí que es a quien buscan (dije y empecé a sollozar, malditas hormonas).

Oh, cariño tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es de ese perro al que pienso castrar apenas lo tenga enfrente (dijo y sus ojos se obscurecieron y el dolor de mi mano se incremento al presionarla ella de mas).

Pero no tuve tiempo ni de chillar porque ella grito y empezó a pujar cuando la contracción inicio, yo me asuste y le grite al doctor que entro con unas cuantas enfermeras que traían unos carritos de metal con instrumentos médicos.

Así que mientras ellos checaban a Alice yo corrí y restregué mi mano por el metal frio, me dolía como el demonio, creo que hasta algunos dedos rotos tendría ya, escuche que el doctor decía que ya tenía justo la dilatación que necesitaba y suspire aliviada pensando en que pronto todo terminaría.

Enfermera prepare a la paciente para llevarla a la sala de labor (dijo el doctor mientras se quitaba los guantes que uso para examinarla).

Si Armando (dijo una pelirroja restregando excesivamente los pechos operados obviamente en un costado del doctor).

El gruño y le dio una nalgada diciéndole algo así como esa es mi chica sucia y diciéndole que hablara a su esposa y le dijera lo de siempre que tenía una operación larguísima ya que el paciente estaba de parto y tenia complicaciones y que probablemente moriría.

Alice y yo gritamos asustadas y sentí que me desmayaba, pero el ver el rostro pálido de mi hermana me impidió desplomarme, mire al doctor seriamente esperando una explicación pero él seguía viéndole las tetas a la silicona esa.

Yo tosí suavemente, pero el babeaba, tosí un poco mas audible pero el ni me pelaba, iba a intentarlo más fuerte cuando escuche un grito que me congelo la sangre.

Maldita sea doctor de pacotilla, me explica que fregados acaba de decirle a la tetona esa sobre que estoy en peligro de muerte o juro que su esposa se enterara que lo que hace es ir y coger a lo bruto con las enfermeras de este hospital (dijo Alice con los ojos fuera de su orbita y se veía hasta verde, personalmente se me vino a la mente Emily, la chica de la película del exorcista, temblé de miedo).

El doctor la vio con temor y se apresuro a desmentir y a gritar a los camilleros que se apresuraran a llevarla a la sala de labor y el salía corriendo de la habitación murmurando incoherencias como "con razón el marido se hizo el moribundo", "quien fregados la aguantaría", "enana del mal", entre otras.

Así que la silicona, que diga la enfermera nos dijo que la trasladaría al área de labor, luego volteo a verme y me pregunto si entraría con ella, quise negarme pero me vasto una mirada de la ya famosa "enana del mal" para que dijera que iría, estaba dividida entre desmayarme y ver todo hasta el final, así sabría lo que me esperaba dentro de unos meses, pero quería salir corriendo y meterme debajo de una cama donde no me encontraran en unos años, pero eso sí, con unos ricos sándwiches de extra queso derretido y aguacate y un montón de pepinillos y una coca cola de 2.5 litros helada.

Luego a mi memoria vino una cubeta de helado de napolitano, unas bananas, unas chispas de chocolate, cajeta, crema batida, unas galletitas de las que Emmet usa para parecer una morsa que vienen llenas de chocolate, si definitivamente, también se me antojaba mucho una banana Split.

Me empecé a preguntar si me daría tiempo de ir a comprarla cuando de pronto Alice empezó a gritar y pujar mientras el doctor le veía sus partes íntimas, y Alice gritaba y maldecía porque el doctor no iba bien vestido.

Isabella, quiero que se cambie el doctor (me chillo indignada).

¿Qué? (pregunte fantaseando con mi banana Split, en mi mente ella corría a mí y yo a ella, todo en cámara lenta).

La bata es de color amarillo chillón (me dijo como si fuera algo que tenía que entender pero solo se me vino a la mente la banana con ese color)

Así que me encogí de hombros y la mire esperando que se explicara.

Ese color está fatal, además no está de moda e imagina será lo primero que mis hijos verán al nacer, me niego a cooperar para que nazcan hasta que el use otros tonos pasteles (bufo apretando las piernas y poniéndose roja, casi morada por aguantar las contracciones).

El doctor maldijo por lo bajo y le indico al anestesista que cambiarían de ropa, pero Alice soltó algo del aire contenido bufando su negatividad hacia el verde del traje del anestesiólogo, agarro a uno de los pediatras de azul y se lo mostro a Alice quien negó con la cabeza y vio hacia un lado, entonces señalo a una enfermera que vestía de blanco con ositos y unicornios y la señalo frenéticamente, el doctor la vio como si fuera una loca pero corrió a cambiarse de ropa con la enfermera.

Yo la mire raro pero ella que ya estaba respirando mejor es encogió de hombros y mascullo un se lo merecía y recordé el incidente con la silicona y no pude contener mi carcajada.

El doctor entro diciendo algo como "recuerda galán, ella es una cullen y te pagaran bien por complacerla", la verdad es que apenas había calmado mi carcajada, pero al ver lo ridículo que se veía con esa bata que el pantalón le llegaba apenas un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y la blusa ombliguera y mangas tres cuarto, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y toda la habitación empezó a reírse a lo loco.

Todos moríamos de risa, hasta Alice que reía histéricamente hasta que en vez de risa chillo de dolor, el doctor corrió y se asomo entre sus piernas que de la risa había levantado para sostenerse el estomago y todos vimos como se asomaba una cabeza sin nada de pelo.

Y con unos empujes mas de Alice un llantito se escucho en toda la habitación, yo le solté la mano y corrí emocionada a ver como era el bebe, pero de inmediato me arrepentí todo estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados y ver como nacía el bebe era algo bonito, pero traumático, demonios yo estaría igual dentro de unos meses.

Es un niño (chillo Alice cuando se lo pusieron en el pecho un momento).

Luego se lo quitaron para limpiarlo y eso, mi hermana empezó a pujar de nuevo, aun faltaba un bebe, definitivamente yo optare por una cesárea, ya me avente el normal de Alice y con eso ya sufrí mucho.

Es una hermosa y sana niña (escuche que el doctor unos minutos después sosteniendo un hermoso niño que a excepción de la nena este tenía el cabello negro como Alice)

Unos asotanes de puertas me hicieron levantar la cabeza y pude distinguir una rebelde y cobriza melena inconfundible para mi entrar asustado para saber de mi hermana y los bebes.

Yo me sostuve fuertemente de una de los carritos con bandejas con instrumento medico de la impresión, sentí como mis orbes chocolates se derretían al ver el fuego de las esmeraldas antes de perder el equilibro y por error encajarme uno de los bisturíes al caer.

Todo lo demás fue muy rápido, todo a mi alrededor se lleno de sangre, escuche gritos, unas maldiciones y solo fui consciente de unos fuertes brazos de alguien que me cargaba antes de perderme en la obscuridad.

POV Edward

Había corrido apenas recibí la llamada de Esme avisándome la situación, había hecho reservas en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y pronto me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, había rentado una moto Yamaha que era lo más rápido posible que había encontrado para trasladarme a Forks.

Había llegado y tenido que escuchar por largos diez minutos como las enfermeras andaban vueltas locas y no me pelaban, entonces decidí acercarme a unos hombres con batas que estaban en una esquina chismorreando.

Se encontraba el paciente tendido en la cama, se veía fatal, según el doctor Armando ya estaba en los últimos suspiros, así que había hecho que viniera toda la familia a despedirse de el (escuche como uno decía).

Y que paso después (le pregunto uno que sostenía en la mano una botella de agua).

Pues llegaron el abogado de la aseguradora, la esposa, y sus hijos y entraron junto al doctor a la habitación, todos ellos esperando el suspiro final, cuando de repente el paciente se sienta, mira a todos fijamente y grita, asesinos, ladrones, mal agradecidos, y sinvergüenzas, antes de volverse a acostar con los ojos cerrados (dice el primero comiendo unos choco roles de una maquina de snack que estaba a su espalda).

Y que hicieron todos (pregunto el de la botella de agua).

Pues dijo que el paciente estaba mejorando (dijo mientras codeaba al segundo) ya que había reconocido a todos (y ambos soltaron una carcajada).

No pudiendo soportar más el saber que había pasado con Jasper me acerque a una enfermera que venía caminando leyendo un historial, fingí que se me caía el casco de la moto que traía en las manos justo cuando la enfermera pasaba por delante mío y me agache a recogerla haciendo que mis pantalones se ajustaran mas, supe que había funcionado cuando escuche un suspiro.

Me levante lentamente y sonreí con mi sonrisa mas coqueta esperando ver a la enfermera impresionada, pero oh error, la enfermera había pasado de largo y los que babeaban y suspiraban eran los dos hombres de la esquina.

Yo empecé a caminar para atrás sin quitarles los ojos de encima, su mirada lujuriosa daba miedo, entonces choque con un tipo que despotricaba algo, lo logre parar al ver que era un medico y me informo sobre Jasper.

Subí a su habitación y el estaba sentado histéricamente ya que no lo dejan ir con la enana que según escuche estaba de parto, así que para que se dejara poner un calmante me acerque y le prometí que yo iría a ver como estaba Alice.

Fui informado donde estaba Alice y tuve que sobornar con unos billetes para que me dejaran entrar a la sala de labor, entre rápidamente y lo que vi me congelo, mis orbes esmeraldas fijas en unas chocolates, de fondo escuchaba unos llantitos, pero era imposible para mi desviar la mirada de ella.

Entonces vi que se tropezaba y al caer arrastraba con ella uno de los bisturíes del carrito y se hacia un buen corte, como pude me acerque maldiciendo por lo que acababa de pasar y la alcance a sostener antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

La cargué y quede en shock al ver y sentir la enorme protuberancia que tenía en su vientre, oh por dios, ella estaba embarazada…………….

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, disculpen en serio la tardanza, pero como dije mi salud andaba fatal, pero ahora que mejore tratare de subir de nuevo mas seguido.

Ahora, que creen que pase, ya se dio cuenta Eddy de que ella esta embarazada, ¿Qué hará el ahora?

Se preguntaran que paso con la carta que bella le dejo a Edward antes de marcharse, que paso en esos meses que estuvieron separados, todo eso se verá, pero más adelante, conforme sea necesario, aun hay varias cosas que surgieron en ese tiempo que ustedes no saben y saldrán en capítulos siguientes.

Actualizare cuando llegue a los 125 Reviews, tengo registrados más de 60 alertas y favoritos en esta historia, así que espero su apoyo, nunca les pido muchos Reviews.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	16. NO SE PUEDE TAPAR EL SOL CON UN DEDO

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 16

POV Edward

Después del rápido shock que me lleve reaccione cargándola hacia una camilla que había en un costado de la habitación, una de las enfermeras se había acercado inmediatamente y había sostenido su brazo mientras evaluaba la herida.

Alice estaba histérica, así que le pedí al doctor que la calmara y que solicitara un ginecólogo urgentemente, no sabía si se había lastimado la enorme tripa al caer, me daba miedo que así haiga sido, pero lo que aun no comprendía del todo era que ella estuviera así, embarazada.

Unos minutos después y gracias a ser quien soy, pude hacer que trasladaran a Alice junto con Jasper y los bebes a la habitación privada que había pedido para el apenas llegue.

Alice estaba renuente a alejarse de bella, pero le prometí que la cuidaría, que se relajara y disfrutara de su familia, ella vacilo pero acepto sonriéndome cariñosamente, no sabía como ella podía ser hermana de bella, Alice era todo un amor de hermana.

Isabella fue traslada a una habitación y el médico evaluó sus signos vitales, la herida no había sido profunda, pero al parecer había sufrido muchas emociones ese día y el verme la había sobrepasado.

Mando traer un equipo de ultrasonido portátil y le hizo una ecografía, antes de que empezara, cuando le estaba poniendo el gel en su tripa mi celular empezó a sonar sin descanso, le conteste a un desesperado y gruñón Emmet y le había explicado todo lo de Alice, mas de Isabella no había querido nombrársela, ellos iban llegando a Seattle, les dije la habitación y como estaban todos y colgué ya que una pequeña imagen estaba apareciendo en la pantalla.

La doctora empezó con el estudio y me quede sorprendido al saber que esperaba mellizos, no se había podido saber el sexo, solo que no estaban en la misma bolsa.

Le pregunte cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazo y para cuando se aliviaba, me dijo que tenía alrededor de 30 semanas de embarazo, hice mi cuenta mental y la fecha coincidía con la boda de Alice y Jasper y ella estuvo conmigo toda la noche, pero como quiera pediría una prueba de paternidad al nacer los bebes.

Pero muy en el fondo sabia que ellos eran míos, mis hijos.

Hablamos un poco más, checo el historial médico que le habían llevado de Isabella y me dio los detalles a grandes rasgos de su salud, estaba anémica y sus pies hinchados significaba que retenía líquidos, eso no era muy bueno según la doctora, normal en el embarazo, pero no lo mejor.

Me dio unas cuantas recomendaciones, pero lo principal era que no se sobresaltara, estaba en riesgo de padecer preeclampsia y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los tres, ella se despidió ya que la estaban solicitando en urgencia y Isabella ya estaba estable, ya me encargaría yo de que todo estuviera bien.

Sentía que odiaba a esa mujer, me había lastimado mucho, pero antes que nada me aseguraría que los bebes estuvieran bien, ya después de su nacimiento determinaría que hacer con ella, ahorita la usaría como ella me uso con tal de que las criaturas llegaran a término y en excelente estado de salud.

Me tragaría todo mi coraje y seria mas paciente con ella, que son unas cuantas semanas mas………………………..

POV Bella

Me pesaban los parpados, pero como pude abrí los ojos, al principio no reconocí la habitación, pero el color blanco de las paredes y los ruidos de los monitores donde estaba conectada me dijeron la respuesta, estaba en un hospital.

Una vez que me acostumbre a la luz de la habitación intente sentarme, tratar de enfocar algo mas en mi campo de visión, pero una ligera punzada me hizo desechar la idea y me quede acostada, sobándome el área adolorida.

Empecé a recordar la cafetería donde trabajaba, la Sra. newton despidiéndome, yo quebrando el vidrio de su camioneta, luego toparme con Alice y Jasper, la balacera, el hospital, Alice teniendo a los bebes, Edward entrando a labor, luego todo estuvo confuso, creo que me corte la mano al caer, levante mi brazo izquierdo y me di cuenta que estaba vendado, jadee por la sorpresa, siempre me pasaba de todo a mi.

Estas bien (chille del susto al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente lo busque con la mirada, el me daba la espalda viendo hacia la calle).

Edward (dije tratando de sonar tranquila, pero mi voz me traiciono y su nombre salió de mi boca en un jadeo), que paso (pregunte tratando de observarlo mejor).

Ahora estas estable (me dije y su voz sonó tensa), se te subió la azúcar, muchos sustos seguidos dijo el ginecólogo (me asuste, según me había dicho mi doctora eso era malo).

Oh, dios mío, como esta Alice y sus bebes (grite y me senté de inmediato al recordarlos, valiente ayuda la mía que me desmayo en vez de apoyarla).

Ellos están bien, pude hacer que los trasladaran a la misma habitación de Jasper, así que están juntos (dijo y me volteo a ver de lado, quise interpretar su mirada, pero solo veía enojo, tristeza, y otras cosas que no determine).

Qué bueno (suspire tranquila, al menos ellos estaban juntos y seguros), como están mis bebes (pregunte un poco insegura, no me había dicho el nada, y al recordar a mi hermana se me había pasado preguntarlo).

Bien, mis hijos están bien (dijo el viéndome con frialdad, sentí su enojo y eso me dio miedo).

Yo por mi parte jadee de la impresión de que el supiera, y pase mi mano por toda mi tripa protectoramente, tratando de sentir sus movimientos, una vez sentí sus pataditas relaje mi postura, pensando que contestarle.

Como sabes que son tuyos (le pregunte tratando de aparentar estar serena y segura).

El se rio amargamente.

No intentes tapar el sol con un dedo (el se burlo sinicamente).

Yo tenia un nudo en la garganta, quise hablar, revatirselo, pero las palabras no salian, no tenia escapatoria, el tenia razon, no podia tapar el sol con un dedo.

No hace falta que digas nada Swan, mientras estabas inconsciente el doctor te reviso, se cuantas semanas tienes y además en el ultrasonido salió que la fecha probable de parto coincidía con la del día de la boda de Alice y Jasper (me dijo arrogantemente), solo tuve que sumar dos más dos y ahí tienes el resultado (dijo apuntando con su mentón mi barriga).

Yo aun estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero lo que mas me impresiono es que no dudara su paternidad, por un momento me tranquilice, el aun confiaba en mi, una liguera sonrisa apareció en mis labios involuntariamente.

Me alegro de que no dudes de tu paternidad (dije con una sonrisa triste, ya que sabia nuestra relación seria difícil).

No confió en ti, son los resultados del ultrasonido lo que cuenta para mi (para mi sorpresa el volvió a reír), pero al nacer serán sometidos a una prueba de ADN, digo para estar seguro (dijo el encogiéndose de hombros burlón).

Como te atreves a dudar (mi voz se corto al instante que escuche un gruñido de su parte).

Como me atrevo, que como me atrevo (siseo el cerrando las palmas de las manos en puños), maldita sea si me atrevo Isabella, no confió en ti, me has demostrado ser una mujer de la peor calaña, y desde ahorita te advierto, no me separaras de mis hijos (me grito, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos y dilatados, me dio miedo).

Que piensas hacer, quitármelos (le grite yo enojada).

Si es necesario lo hare (me dijo seriamente).

Yo automáticamente empecé a sollozar y a abrazar mi enorme abdomen, escuche que el maldecía bajito y me veía fríamente.

El se volteo a la ventana y se quedo así unos segundos, sentí como se trataba de relajar, fueron unos minutos para mi eternos.

No soy tan cruel para hacer eso (dijo el suspirando), son mis hijos y solo lo haría si viera que no eres apta para cuidarlos (dijo y se volteo a verme, su mirada se veía mas serena que antes).

Y..yo amo a mis hijos (logre decir entre sollozos).

Ya cálmate si, recuerda que le hace daño al bebe que te pongas así (dijo el y vi que se acerco a mi cama, yo retrocedí pegándome al barandal contrario a donde el estaba).

El alcanzo el botón para llamar a la enfermera que minutos después llego junto con una jeringa a mi habitación, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la introducía a la tripa del suero y mi cuerpo se empezaba a relajar.

Ella demoro más de la cuenta en salir, pude distinguir antes de caer en la inconsciencia que era la tetona silicona del parto de Alice, gruñí al ver como se le insinuaba a Edward, pero ya no pude hacer nada, me perdí en mi subconsciencia.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, es algo corto, pero no cumplí con la meta de Reviews y no quiero ya demorar tanto en actualizar, así que por eso el tamaño de la actualizacion, chiquito pero no por eso menos importante, jajajaja.

Espero les haiga gustado el poco drama que hubo en este capitulo, porque viene drama, mucho drama a la historia, esto es solo el comienzo. Entiendan, el está dolido, ella lo abandono y le oculto su embarazo, ahora haber que pasa con estos dos, en el siguiente capítulo la familia se reúne por fin completa.

Hice un nuevo fic, pensaran que estoy loca, pero es que uno de mis fics esta por terminar, aun no diré cual, porque necesito arreglar unos detalles, pero en pocos capítulos concluirá.

El fic se llama: RINDETE AL AMOR

SUMARY: Se conocieron y se enamoraron, mas se negaron a aceptarlo, solo queda esperar ver que se rindan al amor…..

Lo narro en tercera persona, no lo había hecho anteriormente, espero se puedan pasar por ahí y les guste.

**Asi que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aqui**


	17. tomando desiciones

Los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 17

POV Edward

No podía evitar dejar de mirarla, contemplar lo hermosa que se veía con nuestros hijos creciendo en su vientre, no me acostumbraba aun a ese extraño color bronceado que tenía su cuerpo y ese color negro en el cabello, simplemente no me gustaba, me traía tantos feos recuerdos de otra época de mi vida hace unos años.

Ella se removía cada cierto tiempo y se acariciaba el vientre, en más de una ocasión estuve tentado en acariciarlo también, pero temía despertarla o molestarla, tenía que descansar y reponerse para que ella y nuestros hijos estuvieran bien.

Nuestros hijos, una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en mi rostro al recordar el ultrasonido de hace unas horas, no podía evitar tratar de imaginar como serian, y que serian, tal vez dos mini bellas, o algún mini yo.

Seriamos una hermosa familia todos juntos, me maldije internamente al siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad, no podía penar de esa manera ni contemplar siquiera alguna posibilidad con ella, ella me había traicionado, me había ocultado que seria padre, me había hecho mucho mas daño que cualquier persona, incluso mas que ella, Kate Denalli.

Había cometido el mismo error otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión yo no seria solo un espectador, yo ahora tomaría las decisiones y tendría las riendas de la situación, no le dejaría tomar ninguna a ella, ellos son mis hijos y yo decidiré que sucede con ellos.

Me había arriesgado mucho al afirmar que eran míos basándome solo en las fechas que indicaba el ultrasonido, no estaba seguro ya que las fechas no eran exactas, por eso la había confrontado rápidamente y sin rodeos, evitando así que pudiera pensar alguna manera de negarlo o afirmarlo sin ser cierto, como dice mi papa, las cosas son mejor en caliente.

Por eso la presione con el hecho de saber que eran míos y ella me lo confirmo haciendo que así pudiera creerle, mas para que supiera que no confiaba en ella le mencione lo de la prueba de ADN.

Pero ahora necesitaba pensar fríamente que haría al respecto de la situación, no confiaba en ella y quería a mis hijos conmigo, ser un padre las 24 horas del día, no uno de medio tiempo.

Así que solo tenía solo unas horas para decidir, el tiempo en lo que ella despertaba del tranquilizante para pensar y tomar mi decisión. Ahora solo tenía que llamar a Jane y avisarle que tardaría un poco más en volver a casa.

POV Rosalie

Todo el camino había sido pesado y eterno, los niños estaban intranquilos con el vuelo, René parecía una niña pequeña, se removía en su asiento nerviosa, se paraba cada cierto tiempo e iba al baño, pedía alguna bebida o caminaba por los pasillos, pero el que mas me preocupaba era Emmet.

Estaba muy serio, incluso más que el día que me pidió matrimonio, o cuando le dije que seriamos padres, y en ambas ocasiones termino con un colapso nervioso y una semana viajando al super mercado ya que el vaciaba el refrigerador comiendo compulsivamente deprimido.

Quieres hablar cariño (le dije entrelazando mi mano sobre la suya y sonriéndole), quieres que le dejemos los niños a tu madre y vayamos a averiguar el tamaño de los baños en el avión (le sonreí coqueta, nunca me rechazaba).

El negó con la cabeza y me sonrió, pero pude ver que la sonrisa no le llego a sus ojos, estos se veían tristes, pensativos y ausentes. Me dolía mucho verlo así, quite mi mano de la suya para poder convertirla en un puño, si por culpa de bella o de cualquiera mi osito sufría se las arreglaría conmigo y a nadie le convenía convertirse en mi enemiga.

No pudiendo soportar más verlo así de triste me levante para ir al baño, le encargue los mellizos y me levante, al hacerlo pude ver como los Sres. Cullen platicaban entre murmullos con René, los tres se veían preocupados por la salud de Alice y Jasper y eso que aun no les decía que quien me había avisado de todo había sido Isabella.

Y que probablemente ella aun estaría ahí, aunque por su bien ojala se hubiera marchado de nuevo, eso se le daba muy bien.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue otro caos, no había ningún buen carro disponible, y los pocos que había eran muy pequeños, solo para 4 personas, así que rentamos dos, en uno iríamos Emmet, los mellizos y yo y en el otro los demás.

POV Bella

No había querido dormirme cuando la enfermera me puso en la intravenosa el tranquilizante, pero el cansancio me pudo más y caí en un profundo sueño rápidamente.

Había comenzado a soñar que veía a Edward de nuevo, que le decía por fin todo lo que había pasado, que esperábamos dos hermosos hijos juntos, que lo amaba y el me abrazaba para después comenzar a besarme y acariciar tiernamente mi enorme barriga y terminaba pidiéndome que me casara con el, que fuera su esposa y empezáramos una familia juntos.

Mi sueño era hermoso, todo era perfecto y justo cuando le iba a decir que aceptaba un molesto pitido me trajo a mi dura realidad.

Y entonces mi sueño se convertía en pesadilla, como había tenido que huir de mi hogar, de mi familia por su bien, todas las ocasiones que fui perseguida por Jacob o alguno de sus matones por un pelo, todos los cambios que había tenido que hacer, todo lo que había descubierto de Jacob Black, su larga carrera de crímenes, el episodio con Alice y Jasper y que por mi culpa habían terminado heridos.

El reencuentro con un Edward de lo más frio, el rencor, el rechazo y todas las acusaciones que había en su mirada.

Ah, veo que ya despertaste (un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante la frialdad de su voz).

Qué hora es (le pregunte en un hilo de voz ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas).

Tarde Isabella (había un doble sentido en esa simple respuesta, y tuve que apretar mis puños para no ponerme a llorar y suplicarle perdón, en verdad sería demasiado tarde para que me perdonara y entendiera).

Por cierto, hice unas cuantas llamadas y mañana vendrán unos estilistas a arreglarte el cabello y a tratar de quitarte ese estúpido color en la piel, me temo que ese cambio no te favorece mucho que digamos querida (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con tanta frialdad que me dieron ganas de llorar, gritar y lanzarle algo a esa cabezota suya).

Y a ti que fregados te importa hee (le pregunte encabronadísima, las hormonas del embarazo me tenían loca).

Porque no me gusta y punto, que te baste con saber eso, no quiero que cuando nos vean juntos por la calle tú te veas así (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que me dieran ganas enormes de ahorcarlo), te ves mal y falsa.

Tú que sabes idiota por lo que lo he hecho, yo también lo odio pero lo tuve que hacer, al igual que los pupilentes y este maldito bronceado que a ti tanto te denigra que tenga, y fueron razones de peso no como las tuyas que solo son por el qué dirán (le chille repitiendo mentalmente sus palabras), además no tienes porque preocuparte que no nos verán juntos por las calles y en caso que así fuera solo sería poco tiempo y a mí me da igualmente vergüenza que me vean contigo en la calle (le dije sacándole la lengua y cruzándome de brazos en un gesto para nada infantil).

En eso te equivocas Isabella (me dijo el viéndome fijamente a los ojos, chocolate y esmeralda fundidos hipnotizantes), me importa la imagen que damos mi prometida y yo juntos (dijo el hechizándome con su mirada seductora, pero solo unos segundos en los que mi cerebro comprendía sus palabras).

Tú que (grite con los ojos abiertos de par en par).

Mi prometida, acaso tienes problemas de audición, en unos días nos casaremos, mis abogados ya están tramitando la licencia de matrimonio y un amigo mío nos casara (dijo el viendo el reloj).

Yo quería gritarle tantas cosas, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada, un enorme nudo me impedía hablar, estaba aun en shock.

A por cierto nuestras familias llegaron a la ciudad hace como media hora, ahora están en el cuarto de Jasper y Alice conociendo a los bebes, pero vendrán más tarde (dijo viéndome seriamente), y cuando vengan quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de nuestra relación (me advirtió), nos casaremos por amor (dijo sarcásticamente).

Pues no sé cómo le harás, pero yo no pienso casarme contigo y menos aparentar frente a los demás un amor que no existe, no pienso engañarlos (le dije enojada).

Lo cierto es que toda esa situación me estaba matando ya, yo lo amaba y esa forma de tratarme tan frio, distante, hace un tiempo y en otras condiciones hubiera aceptado encantada, pero solo si fuera por amor.

Que tú no puedes engañarlos, jajá, déjame reírme Isabella, eres una experta en engañar a las personas a tu alrededor con esa cara de mosquita muerta y no rompo un plato, yo ni siquiera mato una mosca, por dios (dijo el dejándome completamente en shock).

Además nos casaremos, te guste o no, yo tampoco estoy saltando de alegría, pero ante todo no quiero ni pretendo ser un padre de medio tiempo, de un fin de semana cada cierto tiempo, pienso formar parte de la vida de mis hijos activamente, ser un padre completo y a tiempo completo (me dijo él con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas).

Y si mejor llegamos a un acuerdo más justo, estoy dispuesta a que el tiempo sea más equitativo entre los dos con los niños (le dije tensa y esperanzada).

Mira, ya te dije lo que pasara, y si no aceptas mejor, ahorita mismo les indico a mis abogados que vayan planeando la petición de custodia y así me quedo yo solo con mis hijos una vez nazcan (me dijo y en ese momento lo odie y supe tristemente que mi sueño de amor nunca se realizaría, no cumpliría mi sueño).

La puerta se abrió de golpe y unos pequeños brazos me sacaron el aire de la impresión por el abrazo asfixiante, mi madre se separo de pronto y se quedo viendo mi enorme vientre con sorpresa, entonces me volvió a abrazar y yo aproveche a ver hacia donde estaba Edward y asentí silenciosamente confirmando que aceptaba sus planes, no me alejaría de mis hijos.

Oh querida te ves…..enorme (me dijo René con todo el tacto que le caracterizaba).

Oh, gracias mama, tu sí que sabes hacer sentir a una mujer bien con tus palabras (dije sarcásticamente mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas, andaba muy sensible y toda la situación me estaba superando emocionalmente).

La había extrañado tanto, sentí la mirada de alguien a mi costado, así que voltee a tiempo de entrar a mi hermano oso Emmet, sonreí para darle la bienvenida, pero su seriedad y tristeza me sorprendió, detrás de el entro una rose que me veía molesta y con reproche.

Era ahora que pensaba cuánto daño pude haber causado al querer protegerlos.

* * *

Hey que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá mas del pasado de Edward, el porque esta Emmet así y aparecerá nuestro querido jake jajjajaaj.

No he tenido oportunidad ni tiempo de agradecer personalmente sus reviews, pero apenas pueda lo hare, mientras tanto quiero agradecerles generalmente por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por leer mis locuras.

Se los agradesco, como ya habia dicho yo los condidero una familia para mi, gracias.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	18. CONFIA EN MI

La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mia.

* * *

CAPITULO 18

POV Bella

Hoy el día estaba nublado, al parecer coincidía con mi estado de ánimo, nada estaba saliendo bien, lo bueno es que por fin hoy salía de aquí y regresaría a mi departamento, increíble que hace unos días me quejaba de él y ahora solo quería ir y encerrarme ahí para que nadie me encontrara y pudiera estar sola con mi dolor.

La situación me estaba matando, Edward se la pasaba haciendo o recibiendo llamadas de una tal Jane, al principio había pensado que era alguien del trabajo, pero ayer cuando desperté y él hablaba escuche claramente que le decía "te quiero" y eso solo término de romperme el corazón.

Sabía que le había hecho daño, lo que no terminaba de entender era que queriendo a alguien insistiera en casarse conmigo apenas saliera de aquí, que caso tenia si el ya amaba a otra, si con este matrimonio solo sufriríamos los dos y en un futuro nuestros hijos tal vez con la situación.

A menos que solo quisiera estar conmigo hasta que nacieran los bebes, pero él había alegado que no era así, que él quería ser parte fundamental en la crianza de nuestros hijos.

Así que había tenido que recurrir a una llamada a la habitación de Alice y Jasper para que ella pudiera convencerlo para posponer la boda hasta que ella saliera del hospital y estuviera presente.

El había aceptado a regañadientes dándome unos días de marguen, ya que Alice se negaba a salir del hospital hasta que no lo hiciera Jasper y sus bebes, que al ser prematuros los habían querido dejar un tiempo más en una incubadora.

Ahora bien, mi madre no se separaba de mi, parecía mi sombra desde que había llegado, solo cuando Edward estaba aquí ella salía para ver a Alice y a sus mellizos por unas horas, pero apenas él se iba llegaba ella, no me dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra y ya me estaban hartando, no dudaba que pronto estallaría, mi embarazo me tenía con las hormonas revolucionarias, solo me controlaba porque me sentía culpable por la situación.

Srta. Swan su doctor le acaba de dar el alta, quiere que le avise a sus familiares de la otra habitación (quede congelada al ver a la enfermera que estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa).

Quise responderle pero se había formado un gran nudo en mi garganta, algo en la mirada de esa chica me decía que era una buena persona, su sonrisa se veía sincera, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella como quisiera, pero si alguien podría ayudarme esa seria ella.

Tenía que hacer algo para desenmascara a Jacob Black, tenía que conseguir pruebas de todo lo que había hecho y poder refundirlo en la cárcel, no había manera posible de que pudiera alegar y defenderme ante mi familia si no tenia como defenderme de las acusaciones.

Me había detenido a hacer algo preocupada por mi familia y los Cullen, pero si Edward quería a otra y mi familia no me creía y me juzgaba ya no me quedaba nada por perder, así que como ya había decidido hace unos días lo intentaría a todo o nada.

No Emily (dije viéndola intensamente), gracias pero mejor podrías ayudarme tu (le pregunte con un hilo de voz), puedes traerme la ropa que traía puesta cuando ingrese por favor (dije tratando de sonreírle pero al ver que ella perdía su sonrisa supe que había fallado).

No quiere que le avise a alguien, aun es temprano y puedo intentar comunicarme con alguien para que venga a ayudarle (dijo con ternura), estoy segura que su familia se alegrara de poder llevársela a casa (dijo sonriéndome).

No gracias Emily (dije viendo mis manos), por favor no le informes a nadie, solo tráeme mi ropa (suplique y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, me sentía toda hormonal).

Su familia se molestara (dijo suspirando), su hermano no ha dejado de preguntar por su salud, se le ve realmente preocupado (dijo saliendo de la habitación).

Inmediatamente me vinieron los recuerdos de ayer en la noche.

--Flash Back—

Rosalie se había tenido que ir porque tenía que alimentar a los mellizos, a quien por ser bebes no había podido ingresar al hospital y los había dejado con una niñera en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Y Edward había llevado a René y a Esme a cenar mientras Carlisle hablaba con un agente, ya que al haber disparado a Jasper al ingresarlo el hospital había llamado a la policía, según tenía entendido solo esperaban que me restableciera mejor para tomar mi declaración.

Ya que debido a mi problema de presión el doctor dijo que no podía tener impresiones fuertes o podía adelantarse el parto o perder a los bebes, y con eso había bastado para que Edward se pusiera como fiera para que nadie me molestara.

Así que solo Emmet se había quedado conmigo en la habitación, al principio había estado dormida gracias a los efectos del sedante, pero cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Emmet parado y cruzado de brazos mientras veía hacia la ventana, no sabía que fregados de interesante había afuera, ya que Edward hacia lo mismo.

Hey Emmy Pooh (dije sonriéndole).

El se volteo y se quedo observándome fijamente por un momento, su semblante era serio y su mirada fría y cansada, se notaba tenso y enojado, verlo así me había dejado en shock, nunca lo había visto así, así que deje de verlo ya que no soportaba verlo con esa actitud conmigo, pero solo fue durante un segundo porque después sentí unos enormes brazos apretándome mientras me sacaba el aire.

No vuelas a hacerme algo así nunca en tu vida (dijo y sentí como mi hombro se humedecía), me oíste Isabella Marie Swan (dijo al tiempo que se escuchaba un sollozo ahogado).

Ya para estas alturas yo sollozaba a su lado mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente y nos decíamos palabras de cariño, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, incluso era más unida a el que con Alice que era mi melliza.

Te amo tontita y no sé qué haría si algo te pasara (dijo sorbiéndose la nariz), no me vuelvas a dar un susto como este porque no lo resistiría (dijo sonándose la nariz con una parte de mi sabana, la cual apenas pudiera pediría que cambiaran).

No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando desapareciste, cuando no sabía nada de ti, eres una inconsciente egoísta que me tenía con el alma en un hilo (dijo y no pude evitar sollozar al sentirme culpable).

Cuando recibí tu llamada, cuando supe lo del tiroteo, sentí que me moría Isabella, bellita no me vuelvas a dejar (dijo aferrándose a mi), juro que cualquiera que sea el problema yo te protegeré y a mis sobrinos (dijo sobando mi vientre con ternura y amor).

Yo no había podido hablar, estaba muda de la emoción, lo había extrañado tanto, mi enorme hermano oso.

--Flash Back—

Después de eso solo habíamos hablado de lo que habíamos estado haciendo, claro que yo no dije mucho de mí, solo escuche que su restaurante iba progresando, que ya estaba por abrir otra sucursal por lo bien que le iba y las demandas de pedidos a domicilio, etc.

Aquí están sus cosas Sra. (respingue al oír la voz de la enfermera ya que no había notado que entrara).

Muchas gracias (dije tomando la bolsa de plástico que me tendía con toda mi ropa hecha bolas junto a mis zapatillas, mi dije, mi reloj y mi pequeño bolso).

Ella acerco un carrito con instrumentos de curación, saco un algodón bañado en alcohol y corto un pedazo de cinta blanca, se acerco y tuve que cerrar mis ojos y morder mis labios con fuerza para no gritar cuando saco la aguja del suero de mi mano y me pasaba el alcohol por donde antes estaba el suero.

Me dio unos papeles para que firmara, una receta con medicamentos y otra con recomendaciones a seguir, me dio un sobre con el ultrasonido que me hicieron cuando estaba inconsciente, y otros análisis que me habían hecho, mi cita para mi próxima cita y demás.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me encamino al baño, una vez dentro me cambie como pude, me urgía un baño y un conjunto de ropa limpia, pero no tenía mas aquí, tendría que esperar.

Salí y ella me esperaba mientras llenaba unas formas.

Quieres que una silla de ruedas venga por ti para salir (me pregunto viéndome fijamente).

No gracias, mi hermano vendrá por mi (agache la mirada para que no sospechara que estaba mintiendo), mejor hazme compañía, quisiera hablar contigo un momento (dije suspirando y rogando para que me escuchara y no me delatara).

Ella entre cejo los ojos y me vio con abierta curiosidad, por un momento pensé que se negaría y mi oportunidad se iría a la mierda, pero ella asintió y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama, me dolían los pies y me sentía muy cansada.

Emily Black (dije el apeido con odio y ella me vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par), no me veas así, se quién eres y quien es tu marido (dije y vi como ella fruncía el seño desconfiada).

Mira no sé porque importa mucho como me apeido(dijo con la mirada calculadora), pero no veo que quieres de mi, que mas da quien sea mi marido (dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura retadoramente).

Yo sé quién eres por una conversación que tuve con jake (dije usando el diminutivo que él me había dicho que le gustaba y vi como ella ponía los ojos en blanco).

Tú conoces a mi jake (pregunto en un susurro).

Aja, lo conozco demasiado bien para mi gusto (dije cerrando mis manos en puños), se quien es, como es y lo que hace (dije tratando de que mi voz sonara firme).

Lo contrataste como agente inmobiliario (enarco una ceja).

Yo solté una carcajada sin nada de alegría, el estúpido la tenia engañada, pobre chica, cuántas vidas había desgraciado el muy perro. Pero al menos sabia que ella no era de la calaña de el miserable chucho.

Que, el te dijo eso (dije con odio), que acaso no sabes porque viaja mucho, porque no está contigo más que unas pocas semanas al año (dije apretando el barandal de mi cama).

Y a ti que te importa, a él le va muy bien, lo acaban de ascender de puesto recientemente y la compañía donde trabaja lo manda de viaje para capacitaciones constantemente (dijo y vi que se cruzaba de brazos molesta), no sé porque hablas así de él, que fregados te hizo para que lo odies (dijo con la mirada fría), mi jake es el mejor hombre del mundo (dijo y yo gruñí al escucharla).

Que me hizo, el muy perro me pidió ser su novia cuando estaba casado solo para utilizarme en una venganza (dije y ella perdió la compostura haciendo una mueca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no derramadas aun).

El no pudo hacer eso, el me ama (dijo y vi como una solitaria lagrima le caía del ojo).

Pues lamento mucho decírtelo, no quiero que sufras (dije sinceramente), quiero abrirte los ojos.

Porque, a ti que más te da, de seguro estas ardida porque él se negó a tener algo contigo (dijo fríamente pero pude ver el dolor en sus ojos).

Yo no pude más que admirar como la tenia engañada, como a pesar de todo lo defendía a capa y espada.

Mira piensa lo que quieras, pero escúchame antes por favor, "Confia en mi"(le suplique).

No le veo el caso, de ante mano te advierto que no creeré nada de lo que me digas, confió en Jake ciegamente así que lo mejor será que salga de aquí y que tu te vayas cuanto antes de aquí y del pueblo (dijo mientras tomaba el pica porte de la puerta).

No te interesa saber que tienes un asesino por esposo, un ser mezquino, pedófilo, un ser que roba, mata, viola, esta involucrado con el trafico de infantes, con la prostitución incluyendo la infantil, el trafico de órganos y otras muchas cosas (dije lo mas rápido que pude antes que saliera).

Ella se quedo congelada, pude ver como sus hombros estaban rígidos, su mano había caído y ahora estaba a su costado, la otra la tenia sujetándose la cabeza como si sintiera que la perdería de un momento a otro, entonces lentamente se dio la vuelta y se acerco a mi amenazadoramente.

No te creo nada (dijo mientras me soltaba una bofetada), eres una perra y no permitiré que ensucies el nombre del padre de mi hijo con tus mentiras, yo tengo años conociéndolo y se que el no es así (chillo dándome otra bofetada).

Sabes que (dije sobándome la mejilla), yo quise abrirte los ojos, yo no miento, pregúntale, investiga entre sus cosas y sabrás que así es (dije alzando mi barbilla dignamente).

Ella me vio con rabia antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

No sabia que esperar ahora, ya me había abierto con ella y solo me quedaba esperar que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad y me ayudara.

* * *

Hey, que les pareció el capitulo, en el siguiente habrá posiblemente una boda y bella se desahogara con alguien sobre una parte de lo que descubrió mientras estuvo escondida en Forks.

Mis actualizaciones dependen en gran medida de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba en los capítulos, así que si no quieren que demore mucho espero contar con sus Reviews, que es el mejor y único pago que puedo recibir.

**Así que si les gusto**

**Por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	19. REALIDADES parte 1

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Quiero agradecer sus Reviews, alarmas y favoritos de capítulos anteriores, como ya había dicho mi laptop está fallando, así que me es imposible actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, así que de ante mano me disculpo por la tardanza...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 19

POV Bella

Salí de la habitación en una silla de ruedas ya que según el doctor no podía salir por mi propio pie, un camillero la condujo hasta la entrada del hospital donde me despedí con un gracias y una sonrisa amable.

Camine por el primer piso hasta que di con la cafetería, iba a comprar una botella de agua pero me congele en la entrada, ya que en una banca que había casi enfrente del mostrador se encontraban Edward, Emmet y un tipo moreno con uniforme de policía, su rostro se me hizo muy familiar pero no logre ubicarlo bien.

Ellos al parecer no notaron mi presencia ya que se veían que mantenían una especie de discusión así que me di media vuelta y salí del hospital buscando una cafetería o algún lugar donde poder comprar algo para refrescarme, no tuve que ir muy lejos ya que en la esquina encontré una tiendita y compre una botella de té helado que se me antojo apenas la vi en el congelador, últimamente se me daba por comer puras cosas heladas.

Me sentía todavía cansada así que como no tenía a donde ir ya que no pensaba escapar de mi familia y de Edward, una vez cometí ese error pero no pensaba repetirlo de nuevo, solo necesitaba tomar aire, tomarme mi tiempo ante todo lo que se me venía encima así que camine hacia el parque que había a unas dos cuadras del hospital, ya mas noche volvería.

Camine mientras bebía mi te distraídamente, pensando en mi boda, en los tranquilos que habían sido los días que estuve en el hospital, en la reacción de Emily Black al saber la verdad, no sabía que pasaría además, según las conversaciones que escuche cuando Edward creía que dormía él quería a alguien más, yo se que hice mal al escapar pero todo era por su seguridad, no quería desgraciarme la vida siendo la sombra de la mujer que él quería y que se atara a mi por compromiso.

El tenia derecho a ser feliz conmigo o sin mí, se que siempre velaría por nuestros hijos, así que decidí que apenas lo viera trataría de convencerlo de que no era necesaria la boda, podríamos compartir a los niños en tiempo equitativo, sería difícil debido a su obsesión por no ser un padre de medio tiempo pero esa era la mejor solución, al menos para él.

Sin darme siquiera cuenta ya estaba sentada en una banca viendo como unos niños jugaban, una pareja caminar abrazados haciendo de vez en cuando alguna muestra de afecto pública, sentí envidia de la paz que se respiraba en el lugar, sentí lastima por mi misma de la vida que me había obligado a llevar.

Recordé la gente que había dejado atrás, la que había conocido ahí, la que me había ayudado cuando era perseguida, la gente caída en batalla, donde solo ganaba el que matara primero, el que diera el primer golpe, el que mejor engañara, la mejor rata, donde el líder era Black.

Que haces aquí Isabella (di un gritito ahogado y me lleve mi mano al pecho del susto).

Rosalie (jadee su nombre ya que aun no me reponía del susto), solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, el hospital me enferma mas (dije encogiéndome de hombros una vez que estuve mas repuesta para hablar).

Aun así no deberías estar fuera y menos sola (me dijo en un tono reprobador mientras negaba con la cabeza), o acaso pensabas huir y dejarnos de nuevo muertos de angustia (dijo irónicamente, acción que me enojo).

Más vale que midas tus palabras cuñadita, no querrás hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada (dije apuntándole con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano me sobaba mi enorme barriga).

Yo no tengo miedo (me ladro, cosa que me sorprendió de sobre manera), y para ti soy Sra. Swan (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

A sí, que yo sepa aun no te casas con mi hermano (dije devolviéndole el golpe), así que aquí no hay ninguna señora (dije imitando su gesto de cruzarme de brazos).

Pues de perdido yo soy una persona decente, no una cualquiera que huye con uno estando embarazada de otro, o que, no fue eso lo que le dijiste a Edward cuando lo dejaste (dijo poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a mi), y eso que ni siquiera se lo pudiste decir de frente, solo con una miserable carta, demostrando así lo cobarde que eres (dijo provocando que me levantara y le soltara una cachetada).

Tú no sabes nada, no te atrevas a decirme cobarde porque no lo soy (le rugí mientras lagrimas de coraje salían de mis ojos).

Pues lo sabría si me lo dijeras (me grito), haber queridita, sorpréndeme con tu miserable historia (dijo fríamente mientras me veía con cara de asco).

Tú no sabes nada(murmure bajito mientras me volvía a sentar), tú no sabes por todo lo que he pasado, tener que dejar a mi familia para protegerlos, saber que estoy embarazada y lejos del padre de mis hijos, tener que vivir cuidándome las espaldas ya que tengo un buen de asesinos contratados tras de mí (dije sollozando), tu no has tenido que ver la muerte de frente, ver como mataban a alguien por ayudarte, no sabes nada Rosalie hale (dije viendo mis tenis fijamente).

Tu… tu has pasado todo eso de verdad (pregunto mientras sentía sus brazos envolverme cariñosamente).

Hubiera querido salir corriendo, gritarle, insultarla, huir, ya que ella había destapado muchos malos recuerdos, pero ya estaba muy cansada, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tener a alguien con quien compartir mis penas, así que me deje abrazar mientras sacaba todo mi resentimiento con la vida por lo que me había tocado vivir.

Yo, no sé si pueda hablarte de todo esto (dije mas ella me corto).

Necesitas hablar bella, prometo escucharte y no interrumpirte (dijo viéndome a los ojos, y hubo algo en ellos que me dio la confianza para hablar), me considere tu amiga, no te juzgare, pero necesito saberlo para poder entenderte y sacar a mi querida amiga de dentro de ti (me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, mas no le llego a los ojos).

No sé por dónde empezar (dije pensativa).

Pues no se tu, pero yo empezaría por el principio, cuéntame donde encaja Edward contigo, que paso con tu noviazgo con Jacob (dijo bajito).

Ya había perdido mi virgidad por suerte, en la fiesta de año nuevo me emborrache al punto de irme con un tipo, para mi suerte no fue otro que Edward (no pude evitar suspirar al recordar cuando aun éramos cercanos), pero en su momento no lo supe y el desapareció al día siguiente, quedo en hablarme más su llamada nunca llego, así que pensé que era de esos que buscan solo una noche con alguien y listo (suspire).

Jacob (arrastre su nombre apenas lo dije), yo nunca había tenido novio rose, siempre viví pendiente de Alice, de mama e incluso de Emmet (dije suspirando), nunca me considere, ni me considero alguien bonita (reí tristemente), así que para mí el que un muchacho guapo se haiga acercado y pedido que fuera su novia fue (dije suspirando), fue un enorme logro para mí, me sentí mujer por primera vez, me sentí femenina, vaya me sentí hasta guapa (dije con una carcajada sin humor).

El chiste fue que después de ser novios jake y yo el tuvo que partir ya que disque su madre estaba muy enferma, entonces fue lo de la boda de Alice y me reencontré con Edward, esa parte tu ya la sabes (dije suspirando melancólicamente), creí vivir mi cuento de hadas junto a mi amado príncipe y demás (reí sin gracia).

Entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada, te juro que fue la mejor noticia que había podido decidir, quería gritarla y compartirla con todo el mundo (solloce acariciando mi barriga mientras sentía las pequeñas pataditas de mi bebe).

Y porque no lo hiciste bella, sabes que todos te hubiéramos apoyado y compartido la alegría contigo (me acuso Rosalie).

Porque no podía (chille), porque unos días antes había vuelto Jacob, yo para entonces sabia que solo quería y podría querer a Edward (hipé), así que lo cite para terminar con el (dije jalándome un mechón de cabello en mi desesperación).

Pero cuando le dije a Jacob que terminaba con el por amar a Edward él se enfureció, quebró una silla mientras me amenazaba, él quería destruir a los Cullen, por eso se había acercado a mi (reí histérica), se acerco a mi porque yo era solo una pieza más en su rompecabezas, el quería cierta información de las empresas, quería su ruina, su destrucción (le dije frenéticamente), yo me negué (dije cuando ella hizo ademan de interrumpirme), si hasta casado estaba el muy perro (dije enojada por mi estupidez) más me amenazo con matarlos a ustedes (dije tomando su mano).

Tú crees que yo estaría bien al saber que por mi culpa dañaron a los mellizos, o mi madre, a Alice, a cualquiera de mi familia (dije indignada), pues no, así que por eso hui, conseguí la información que el me pidió, mas después hui dejándole información errónea (dije sonriendo tristemente).

Desde entonces mi vida ha sido un infierno, he tenido que teñirme el pelo infinidad de veces (reí recordando cómo había cambiado de castaña a rubia, a pelirroja, a pelinegra) y usar pupilentes, he tenido que pasar cambiándome de nombres, me la he pasado huyendo (dije apretando mis puños), he tenido que soportar hambre, frio, y muchas otras privaciones mientras huía de él (dije recordando todas esas ocasiones), porque ante todo tenía que cuidarme, no por mí, sino por mis bebes (dije viendo mi enorme barriga moverse conforme lo hacían los bebes).

He conocido a mucha gente en el trayecto sabes (dije melancólica), y he descubierto muchas cosas sobre quien es Jacob Black (dije su nombre como si fuera una basura, un leproso, la peste).

Que descubriste bella (dijo Rosalie sobresaltándome de mis recuerdos, ya casi hasta había olvidado su presencia).

El Rosalie (dije tomando aire), el es un asesino muy cruel Rosalie, el odia a los cullen porque su madre al parecer de joven trabajo para la familia de Carlisle y ellos fueron novios o algo así, mas después el la termino cuando conoció a Esme, su madre se caso con Billy por despecho, mas su madre nunca dejo de maldecirlo a él y a su padre por no ser la persona a quien ella amaba (dije rápidamente), para no hacerte tanto cuento su madre se suicido (dije estremeciéndome), y su padre toda la vida lo culpo, lo maltrato y demás (dije triste por el niño que una vez fue), su padre siempre le enseño a odiar a los cullen.

Y eso es lo que siempre ha hecho verdad (me interrumpió Rosalie enojada).

Aja, el no descansara hasta que el ultimo Cullen esté muerto (suspire pensando que mis hijos también eran unos Cullen), mas en el camino el se ha ido desviando mas, se convirtió en un ser mezquino que es capaz de traficar personas, abusar de niños, trafica con cualquier cosa, no se detiene con nada ya (dije seria para que ella entendiera lo que sucedía).

Quieres decir que el daña a niños (dijo con un hilo de voz).

Si, es dueño de una red de prostitución infantil, trafica con órganos, vende recién nacidos, mas bajo el no podía caer ya, perdió todo su sentido de humanidad (dije estremeciéndome), no sé porque, no sé hasta qué grado su padre lo torturo mas creó un monstruo en su camino de venganza (dije tristemente).

Como supiste tu todo esto (me pregunto mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos).

Yo he tenido que huir constantemente de el cómo te dije, así que he conocido a gente en mi camino, entre ellas hubo una mujer (dije mientras me pérdida en mis recuerdos), Heidi Vulturi.

Quien es ella (me pregunto mientras me daba un pañuelo para mis lagrimas).

Ella era una gran mujer (hipé), ella era una de las chicas de la vida galante que trabajaba para jake (dije suspirando mientras recordaba la hermosa pelirroja que me había ayudado cuando casi los hombres de jake me tenían en sus garras).

Era, ósea que murió (dijo ella en un jadeo mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza).

Ella murió por ayudarme sabes (dije quedito), esto sucedió hace un par de meses, yo andaba vagando sola por una de las calles de Port Ángeles, había tenido un cansado día mientras me escondía de los matones de jake (dije haciendo una mueca), sin saber cómo llegue a un callejón obscuro y ellos estuvieron a punto de atraparme, mas de las sombras salió ella y me ayudo a esconderme en uno de los contenedores de basura mientras ella se escondía entre unas cajas (dije recordando lo buena que era).

Una vez estuvimos seguras y solas ella me llevo a su casa y me dio un techo y comida, fue en los días siguientes que me entere que trabajaba para jake como chica de la vida galante (dije encogiéndome de hombros ante el jadeo de Rosalie).

Después ella me conto su historia, ella era una joven muy hermosa y rica, mas tuvo la desgracia de caer en las garras de él, fue su novia también, incluso tuvieron dos hijos, mas una vez él se canso de ella le quito los niños y le ordeno prostituirse si es que quería que los niños estuvieran bien (dije horrorizada mientras recordaba las lagrimas de Heidi mientras me contaba su historia).

Y que mas paso bella (dijo ella mientras lloraba por la tristeza ajena).

Pues para no hacértela muy larga jake descubrió que yo vivía con ella y fue por mí, mas Heidi me ayudo a saltar por un pequeño balcón hacia la casa de su vecino y de ahí hacia la calle, después volvió a enfrentarlo y lo último que escuche fueron dos disparos y los gritos agónicos de ella (dije abrazándome a Rosalie mientras sentía mi estomago contraerse de dolor ante lo sucedido, ante tanta injusticia, llore hasta que saque mi dolor en su hombro mientras ella me daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella también lloraba).

Días después la visite en el cementerio, y le prometí que encontraría a sus hijos y los llevaría con sus abuelos, que era lo que más quería Heidi en la vida (dije mientras tomaba un trago de mi botella de agua, ya sentía la garganta seca de tanto hablar y llorar).

Y sabes cómo hacerlo (me pregunto rose fieramente).

Pues con un poco de dinero que tenia le pague a uno de los hombres de jake para conseguir información (dije suspirando), solo se que ellos están en un internado en Alaska (dije bajando la vista a mis manos), mas por lo avanzado de mi embarazo no he podido hacer gran cosa (dije sintiéndome impotente).

Yo te ayudare a encontrarlos y a llevarlos con sus abuelos (dijo rose sonriéndome y sin saber porque le regrese la sonrisa, me sentía mejor ahora que sabía que contaba con alguien de mi lado).

El sonido de su celular nos hizo hacer una mueca a las dos, ya que por el tono sabíamos quien era.

Bueno (alguien chillo del otro lado de la línea).

¿Estás cerca bebe? (pregunto Emmet mientras rose bufaba).

Sí (contesto rodando los ojos).

¿Rosalie mi hermanita escapo? (chillo asustado).

No Emmet (le dijo rose calmadamente consolándolo).

¿Ella está contigo verdad? (pude escuchar más de un suspiro del otro lado de la línea).

Si osito (le dije yo ya que rose tenía el celular en alta voz).

Uf, bella, pensé que te habías escapado de nuevo (dijo suspirando).

No, no me escape (le bufe indignada).

Van a tardar mucho en venir (dijo una voz aterciopelada que me dio escalofríos).

Maldición Edward, devuélveme mi teléfono (escuchamos como reñían del otro lado de la línea).

No tarden chicas (chillo Emmet con la respiración entre cortada).

Si, vamos para allá (dijo colgando y suspirando Rosalie).

Quiero que sepas bella que cuentas conmigo en todo de aquí en adelante (dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndome mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros), yo estoy de tu lado y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda (dijo con voz solemne).

Gracias Rosalie (chille abrazándola emocionada).

No, gracias a ti hermanita por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por nosotros, te quiero bella (dijo palmeándome la espalda), no me quedara vida para pagarte por todo tu sufrimiento.

Minutos después caminábamos juntas hacia el hospital, mas apenas llegue a la entrada jadee ante la escena frente a mi………………………..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En serio, quiero disculparme por la demora, mas como les había dicho antes uno de mis fics se acababa, y este es, así que me la he pasado terminando de organizar los capítulos que quedan hasta el final.

Que les pareció el capitulo, algo fuerte, creo que hasta aquí queda claro lo que le ha pasado a bella, después de la boda, que será el siguiente capítulo habrá más povs Edward, aun quedan cosas pendientes de su parte.

Cual creen que era la escena que bella presencio al llegar al hospital…

Quiero pedirles su ayuda para llegar a los 180 Reviews, el siguiente capitulo será la boda de bella y Edward y habrá un descubrimiento importante.


End file.
